


A Tale Of Two Families

by xMidnightDreamsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Winx Club
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Magic, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightDreamsx/pseuds/xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: Au. Two hidden worlds is about to collied for the first time in several centuries—they're complete parallels to each other. Two families faced threats in an unexpected way that may somehow link the once separate worlds together. Secrets will unravel as deeper truth would spill as they discover that there is more magic beyond anyone's imaginations (from both sides).
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marion/Oritel (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. An Unexpected Event

**Author's Note:**

> HP Characters: Jily Lives! Regulus Lives! Marlene lives!
> 
> This was another idea that I had for many years that I'd been planning to write alongside my other HP, The Magical Child. On Fanfic its up to three chapters and I'm currently working on the fourth.

**_A Tale of Two Families_ **

* * *

**~ August 15th, 1986 ~**

The sun was blazing in the clear blue endless skies, as the birds roamed in the open space, happily singing to their tune.

A soft cool breeze had brushed against the vibrant green leaves. A small family of three had arrived at the park. Their only child had beamed in pure excitement as the girl hadn't expected of her parents to take to play at the park due to their busy work schedule. Apparently there had been changes in her parents' plans.

The redhead girl glanced at her parents elatedly.

The cool breeze had kissed her exposed pale skin and her long red-hair had catched the breeze. There were several people at the park with their young children. After all, it was Friday—which had meant all children were out of school already.

Marion had held her young daughter's hand in hers.

The redhead woman _couldn't_ allow Bloom to wander off on her own despite that most children were playing on their own in the playground. She would only let go of her child until she and her husband reached the playground—sitting on the bench as they watched their daughter play to her heart's contentment.

Oritel glanced at Marion, his brown eyes glittered at her—an indication that was filled with utter devotion and love towards his wife and daughter. They were _his_ world. His precious little gems.

A sweet, soft expression had flittered across the man's face. He held onto Bloom's hand tightly as well—as the young girl was sandwich between her parents—no matter how much times she had scoffed due to her parents' overbearing nature they held towards her. They wouldn't give in.

Marion and Oritel were constantly worried about their daughter's wellbeing and _not_ being hunted down by dark wizards and witches who wanted to steal the most powerful magic in the entire Magic Dimension, the Dragon Flame, and to obliterate the Domino's Royal Bloodline.

The young royal couple had decided to leave the Magical Universe and go someplace safe to raise their darling daughter—away from all the dangers that would bring upon their child—their only daughter they had left. Marion and Oritel couldn't bear the idea of losing Bloom to such things after what happened to Daphne. The man and woman had been deeply heartbroken and their hearts had never healed over losing their older daughter.

They had decided to go to Earth.

Earth was the perfect place and it was the safest location to live compared to _other worlds_ in the universe.

 _Earth_ wouldn't come across Lord Darkar, The Ancestral Witches, and Valtor's mind. They would _never_ think of the devoid planet to find a magical child or rather magic at all. Planet Earth was a _blind eye_ to the Magic Dimension.

Marion and Oritel found a good area to keep an eye on their child as she played on the playground with other young children her age. The couple sat under the shaded area with warm smiles on their face.

"Young lady, you better not go far off, stay where your mother and I can see you, alright?" Oritel told his daughter firmly, before allowing her to roam freely.

Bloom's lips curled into a smile. " _Don't_ worry Daddy! I _won't_! I'm going to be on the swings!"

Marion and Oritel gazed at each other before looking at their child who instantly darted off to the deserted swings. They could easily hear their child's giggles. It had touched their hearts.

A frown formed on the redhead's lips over the thought of her older daughter that briefly entered her mind. She would be around eight-years-old by now if Daphne were alive. Bloody, brutal images of her dead daughter's body appeared. Valtor had murdered her child in cold blood—it had sent cold shivers down her spine. A single tear escaped her eye and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Oritel.

The brunet gazed at his wife with a heartfelt expression.

He instantly _knew_ that look Marion wore on her face. She was thinking of Daphne. Oritel placed his hand ontop of Marion's for self-soothing and trying to comfort his broken wife's heart. Tears had filled the corner of their eyes.

Their beloved child was the only thing that kept their souls and heart anchored in this world. The only thing they'd kept fighting for in this life. Without Bloom in the picture, things would've been completely different. Most likely they would've not allowed a single ounce of happiness slip into their life.

Oritel had never been exactly the same after Daphne's death—but of course he had to be strong for Marion—who would need him for support when she was down in the blues. They would never get over the death of their beloved Daphne. Their eyes never tore off of Bloom. They were utterly terrified of losing their second child. Their hearts _wouldn't_ handle further breaking than it already had—it'd be too much damage.

"I worry about Bloom too much," she muttered, her green eyes glittered at her husband.

He cupped her chin. "I do too my love. She's our precious daughter."

"Sometimes I wonder if living on Earth was a _good_ _choice_ that we made? Sure Bloom knows the existence of _magic_ , but I can't help but we're tearing her apart of something so wonderful and beautiful," Marion said, guilt filled her tone entirely.

The redhead woman could help but feel as if she and her husband had personally robbed Bloom out a wonderful mystical world that she was born in—to experience those amazing memories—as she and Oritel had when they had been young children.

To hear legendary tales.

To be in places that were almost like a dream to be at in Earthling's point of view of course but still . . .

Oritel lifted a single brown eyebrow. "For now, we made the _right_ _choice_ Marion. It's better to keep our daughter safe until she's older and could handle herself in the Magic Dimension."

"Right." It came off as a mumble.

Oritel knew deeply in his heart that his wife had truly missed living in the Magical Universe and so did he, but for the sake of their daughter's priority. Bloom had to be kept safe at all times from all the wicked monsters who wanted to kill her in order to grab a taste of the ultimate Dragon Flame.

The brunet man had pulled his beloved wife into his arms—brushing his lips on Marion's head.

"You know, I can't allow anything bad to happen to you or Bloom. You girls are the only family I have left." There was nothing he wouldn't do for his family's safety and their happiness.

Oritel had treasured every moment he had spent with his wife and daughter.

* * *

Lily Potter wasn't exactly thrilled over the idea of her husband James settling their six-years-old son on his shoulders, as they continued to walk through the park. Harry had inflated his father's ego, as the boy cheered him on. James had tossed a grin towards his wife who sighed in exasperation.

"Honestly out of all the things in the world James—if our son gets hurt by your childish antics—I swear you'll meet the end of my wand," the redhead witch scolded her husband in which he only chuckled in return.

"Don't worry, Lils, Harry is perfectly safe with me. I'm _not_ that reckless. . ." James defended.

Lily hardly believed his statement. "Is that so? So do remind me James again, what did you do last weekend? Maybe I should refresh your bloody memory, of when you jumped onto the trampoline from the rooftop and broke every single bone in your body in front of our son? And Harry thought you were dying?"

James had flushed brightly in the face out of sheer embarrassment.

Well, he had been _dared_ by Sirius over the fact that his best-mate had called him _a softie._

The man had recalled the agony once he had to drink the regrowing bone potion—that thing was utterly revolting to the tongue. Never in his life, would he attempt to do something so impulsive again. Regrowing his bones overnight was a nasty business. Though a part of him hadn't regretted it, and James wouldn't admit it to her face otherwise she give him a lecture of a century. Lily had been beyond pissed at him during the time.

"Well, I mean, Lily your husband is becoming a _prissy baby_. He's gone baby soft if you ask me," Sirius chuckled, finding the entertainment over teasing his best-mate in all aspect.

James had gone way too _soft_ with raising his only son, compared to his dare-deviling years when they had been merely teens. They were up to all sorts of shenanigans left and right . Naturally as it was, Sirius and James had a knack for trouble. Trouble had followed their every footprints they had made.

Lily arched a brow.

"Oi! Padfoot I'm right here!" James glared.

Sirius smirked. "Well, you have Prongs! I'm just stating the _truth_ as it is!"

" _Not_ in front of _my son_ , Sirius!" James exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

Harry chuckled over seeing his father and godfather bickering over something so trivial.

"Harry do me a favour don't listen to your godfather's nonsense. Maybe I should have picked Remus to be your godfather instead, he's the more reasonable and matured one," James Potter grinned utterly satisfied.

Remus had heard his name crop up in the conversation—his green eyes shifted between James and Sirius. It appeared that Sirius looked utterly appalled by James' suggestion of him being a better choice of being Harry's godfather.

"Excuse me Prongs! Did I just hear what I think you just said?" Sirius lifted a single brow.

"Lily-flower aren't you going to defend me, like, at all? After all I'm _your beloved_ husband!" James asked hopefully, settling his son Harry back on the ground as they reached playground.

The young six-years-old boy glanced at his mother, trying to hide his smile, as he for one knew that his father wouldn't withstand the fact that his only son wasn't agreeing with him. It would shatter his father's pride in him. Though Harry found his father's behavior amusing. In fact, he was currently enjoying the two grown men bicker over something childish.

Lily simply held her son's hand—currently in a playfully manner ignoring her husband's childish ego—that was running through his blood at the moment. The woman had turned her attention towards her son.

"Back me up on this Moony!" James hollered.

"Actually, I'm sticking out of this one James," Remus smiled lopsidedly, joining Lily and Harry.

"Mum, can I go play?" Harry asked, his jade green eyes shinned brightly.

"Of course sweetheart, you can go, but be carefully okay?" Lily gave her son a kiss on the check.

The boy had groaned in response, wiggling his way out of his mother's embrace in wanting to head off to the playground like all the other excited children were wanting to do the moment they stepped their foot in the park.

The dark-red-haired witch smiled warmly upon seeing her child excitedly heading off to play.

It almost had reminded her of the days when she and her older sister Petunia had gone to a park not too far from her own home—her parents hadn't supervised her or her sister during the time and certainly Lily wasn't going to do that to Harry. The woman had wanted to watch her child play—observe his every moments that Harry enjoyed.

She noticed that the playground wasn't too packed with children as most were doing other family activities with their parents. There was a few children, four young boys (besides her own child) and a redhead girl who was currently swinging back and fourth. Once the girl jumped off, Lily could've sworn that girl was floating down like magic.

Old memories had flooded Lily's mind, when she'd been a young child herself swinging, before letting go, flying in mid-air and subtly floating back down on her feet as if she were a light-feather—it was the day that her old childhood friend Severus had revealed to her that she was magical—a witch. It'd been so long—like another lifetime ago.

When her childhood friend Severus Snape had been so innocent and _not_ tainted with gruesome blood of violence and being obsessed about the Dark Arts.

A small smile widened across her face upon a memory.

"Did you see that Remus?" Lily asked, astoundedly.

The light-brown-haired wizard nodded. "That girl has magic no doubt about it. It seems to me, she knows how to control it."

"Her parents seem worried though," Lily noted—easily spotting the couple, the woman with firey red-hair and a man with dark brown hair appearing agitated by their daughter's magical abilities (unaware of the fact that their child was gifted).

The girl's parents were a bench seat away from where she and Remus sat.

"Muggleborn, you think?" Lily guessed.

"Could be. Or half-blood?" Remus observed the young girl due to the way she had controlled her magic.

Harry watched the redhead in fascination—his green eyes draw in to her in a curious manner. The boy knew it was magic, from the way the girl behaved—it was like she was aware of her gift. Or had some control over her abilities. His mother, Lily had used to tell him of her stories of when she'd been a child who had slowly discovered the existence of her magic.

Clearly the redhead girl was using magic subtly.

"Do you want to ride the swing too?" the girl's soft voice asked, snapping the black-haired boy from his thoughts. The girl's blue eyes glittered brightly under the rays of the sun.

Harry felt as if his legs had been turned into jello. He wasn't sure what to say to her exactly. Instead he shook his head. The boy didn't want the girl to get off just because of him. After all, she was here before him.

"There's another one besides me, you know," Bloom gestured to the other empty one besides her.

The boy's jade green eyes had traveled to the unoccupied swing—as Harry decided to take a seat. Apparently the girl had wanted some kind of company. Perhaps this was his chance to talk to her about her gift?

"By the way, I'm Bloom Sparks," the redhead girl beamed.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The boy had introduced himself—though it seemed that the girl was unfazed once he had revealed his identity to her. Maybe she didn't know who he was exactly. Maybe the girl was unaware of the magical world?

"It's nice to meet you, Harry. Do you come here often?"

"I do. My parents are over there," Harry indicated—though it seemed to him that his father and godfather were still bickering like young children—he shook his head, chuckling.

"Mine are close by, somewhere, ah there—" Bloom pointed out.

Harry lifted a single eyebrow. "Your Mum's a redhead too?"

"Ya, but so is your Mum! Though my mum has bright green-yellowish eyes, sometimes it's hard to tell since it's a mix. When she wears a bright colour shirt—it looks more yellowish than green. My dad thought I was going to end up with his dark brown hair and eyes, but nope, I turned out to be more like my mum," Bloom grinned. "Sometimes he says I'm a mini-Marion, that's my mum's name."

Harry chuckled over the girl's expression she made—her arms crossed with a little huff. "I get that a lot too, but I look more like my dad. My godfather and uncle keep telling me the say thing too, that I'm a mini-James. The only thing I got from my mum is her green eyes."

Bloom's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. "Really?"

The black-haired boy nodded.

"That's _so_ cool!"

"You want to go up on the playground where the slides are Bloom?"

"Ya! Let's go!" Bloom had jumped off the swing, following the boy with eagerness twinkling her sapphire eyes.

* * *

The weather had suddenly shifted, from bright and sunny to harsh winds and darkened skies. Coldness had swept through the deserted area—apparently most of the Muggles had—returning back home.

Marion and Oritel had jumped on their feet in a single heartbeat. Their eyes narrowing—examining their surrounding area for anything suspicious. The couple could easily sense the swirling dark magic linger in the air. It had surrounded them.

"We have to get Bloom out of here, now, Marion." Oritel spoke sternly.

Marion nodded.

_Pop!_

Several people dressed in long dark robes with hoods and a silver mask that hid away their identity had popped up in the playground—it was pretty obvious that they were magical—whoever these group of people were.

 _"Get the boy!"_ one of the cloaked-figured hissed lividly. A wand being pointed in the direction of the playground where the children were playing.

Marion and Oritel had glanced at each other with fierce expression over _not_ knowing who these people were or why they were dressed in dark robes like that. They hadn't seemed to be the type coming from the Magical Universe. These group of people had to be coming from somewhere else.

"What in the name of the Great Dragon? Where did they come from? Who the bloody hell are they?" Marion whispered, her emerald eyes glued to her daughter. She had felt Bloom's magical energy—her daughter was trembling from the inside in pure fear.

"Don't know. I don't give a single damn who the bloody hell they are, but we need to get our daughter to safety." Oritel spoke—his brown eyes filled with irritation, as the man focused on the group of unidentified people—wondering what their intentions were. Clearly they were out to harm a little boy. They were monsters and cruel to go after an innocent child. He will not allow these unknown bastards to touch a single strand of his daughter's hair.

 _"Death Eaters!"_ Sirius snarled, as the wizard drew his wand out.

Flashes of bright red and green light had erupted from their wands.

"Lily, James, you've got to get Harry out of here! We'll take care of the Death Eaters!" Remus hollered, sending a powerful spell directly at the Death Eater who lunged himself on the werewolf.

"Merlin's beard there's about thirty of them! Lily take Harry with you and apparate to somewhere else, somewhere they _wouldn't_ dare to think of!" James had dodged one the flying curse that was heading directly his way.

He wasn't going to allow his two friends face the almost thirty Death Eaters on their own. James _wasn't_ the type of man who would leave his friends behind, to deal with such a mess. He was going to stick by their side.

Lily nodded—understanding her husband's urgency of needing to protect their son.

The woman had to get to her son before those wretched Death Eaters who had been on Harry's tail ever since the fall of their Dark Lord, about five years ago. She had instantly apparated to Harry with no hesitation.

Oritel had easily summoned a bright, flaming shield, deflecting the spells that hurled his way. The man let out a low, but dangerous grow. Marion had instantly teleported away to protect her daughter from the unknown enemies that appeared out of nowhere. Literally. His brown eyes had ignited with utter fury as he charged at the cloaked figured.

 _"Mummy!"_ the girl cried out upon spotting her daughter kneeling down, as she was trying to protect herself from the foreign invaders. Bloom reached out to her mother's hand—fear had shinned in her blue eyes.

"It's going to be alright my love," Marion reassured her distressed child.

Bloom had grabbed her mother's hand, though she wanted to turn back to see how was her new friend Harry was doing. A first friend she ever had. Fortunately his mother had made her appearance just in time—it was almost astounding as to how much their own mothers had shared similar characteristics.

"No one's going anywhere!" a cruel sadistic voice uttered—though the voice was thick and deep, belonging to a dark wizard. Marion pushed her daughter behind her—though Marion was startled to see Lily and her son—though the woman also had a wand pointed out towards the cloaked figures with silver mask whispering her own spell.

Marion had closed her eyes and concentrated on her inner magic—a flaming barrier had engulfed the four of them—shielding them from the invaders who were planning to launch their attacks upon them.

"Oh, we'll see about that! Dragon Fury!" Marion snarled, unleashing all her inner fury upon the group of Death Eaters who cornered them with nowhere to flee. A huge surge of magic had flowed out of her fingertips—a flash of bright light had consumed the entire park—sending all the Death Eaters flying back several feet back from the area.

Once the bright light had diminished—Marion sank to her knees—slightly exhausted after evoking such a powerful spell, in which she hadn't conjured in a very long time. It nearly took the breath out of her. Bloom had wrapped her arms around her mother—giving her a tight hug for comfort.

Lily was astonished by such powerful magic—something that she had never witnessed in her life. It was quite unimaginable. The witch had glanced around the area to see that most of the Death Eaters were a good distance away from their area temporarily knocked out unconscious.

She spun on her heels to see her son and Lily instantly pulled him into an embrace. The woman had gilded her fingers through her son's messy black hair—the same untamable messy jet black hair Harry inherited from his father James Potter. The mother-son duo turned their attention onto the young girl and her mother who were entangled in each other embrace not planning to let go anytime soon.

_"Lily!"_

_"Harry!"_

A tall man with messy jet black hair had instantly rushed up to see his wife and child. He had minor scratches across his cheeks, but it was nothing to worry about for the most part, and adjusted his askew glasses on the bridge of his nose. James looked highly concerned about his family's wellbeing. The man sighed in utter relief upon seeing them safe and sound, unharmed. He brought them into his embrace—a tight one at that—tears of happiness had slid down his face.

"Um, darling you're squeezing the life out of us," Lily spoke between breaths. A flush had ran across her husband's cheeks due to his overbearing tendency.

 _"Dad!"_ Harry groaned unpleasantly, trying to wiggle freely from his father's grasp.

James released his family, to see that they hadn't had a single bruise or a scape on them.

"You _okay_ Lils?" he asked softly, his hand caressing his cheek.

"I'm fine darling, but this was really _unexpected_ ," Lily said, concerned filled her jade green eyes, as she gazed upwards at her husband. James' face had darkened. It had been utterly unpredictable. "Yes, _I know_."

James' hazel eyes had shifted onto the mother-daughter duo.

Marion was on her feet again, holding her daughter's hand tightly, though Bloom's gaze was glued to Harry. The two children were unwilling to leave without saying a goodbye (or knowing when they would see each other again).

"It seems to me, that our son has met your daughter," James said amusedly.

Marion glanced at the children who apparently met each other.

"It seems so." A polite, tight smile formed on her lips.

"I'm James Potter and this is my lovely wife Lily and our son Harry," the man had introduced himself and his family to Marion and Bloom. Though James could easily see the fear and hesitation spark in the woman's emerald eyes—there was something about her that was way too polite and kind or perhaps she was afraid. He _wasn't_ exactly sure if the Death Eaters had sparked that fear in the woman or if it was something else entirely that bothered her.

"Well, I'm Marion and this my daughter Bloom. It's a pleasure to meet you both—" Marion had nearly flinched at the mere tap on her shoulder to gaze upwards—seeing her husband's stern expression. His brown eyes were filled with concern over his wife and daughter's wellbeing. Relief had filled his chest entirely upon seeing them both uninjured.

Oritel had lifted Bloom into his arms.

 _"Daddy!"_ she groaned. The girl hadn't wanted her father to carry her, as if she were a three-years-old-child. Bloom had crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a little huff. She scolded Oritel.

Oritel had seemed to be taken aback by his daughter's dramatic behavior. In fact, his daughter always adored the way he would dot over her—giving her the fatherly affection she'd craved from him, but apparently, she wasn't liking it at the moment. The man frowned.

Marion softly giggled. "Oritel, she just met a friend. Your _embarrassing_ her?"

"Embarrassing her over a friend she just met?" Oritel finally took notice of the boy and his parents' presence.

"You mean a _boy_?"

Marion face-palmed, letting out a heavy sigh—knowing that her husband was going to act overly dramatic about their daughter meeting a boy. It was completely childish. Oritel eyes darted between the young black-haired boy and his daughter. The redhead woman felt a strong sensation of winds around her, realizing that her husband had teleported away in a blink of an eye—obviously taking Bloom with him. He was being overdramatic.

"I do apologize for my husband's childish behavior. I swear he does this every single time with our daughter when a boy tries to talk to her. Oritel thinks it's the end of the world, _literally_ ," Marion said amusedly, shaking her head.

"Ah, no worries at all. I defiantly understand, my husband James can be very childish as well," Lily smiled.

James was flustered in the face.

"Really? It looks like I'm not the only woman who has to put up with a childish husband," Marion returned the smile.

"You have no idea. If you'd like we can go some place to have coffee and talk," Lily offered.

"That sounds lovely."

Oritel glanced at his daughter. "Now, Bloom what have I told you about _speaking_ to _boys_?"

"But he's really nice Daddy!" the little redhead girl protested to her overbearing father who sheltered her far too much for her own good. She liked Harry as a friend, after all, she only met him. He was kind to her.

Sirius was utterly amused by the brunet man's reaction upon his daughter meeting Harry for the first time. He had nudged Remus on the arm with a smirk widening across his face.

"Of course, Harry is the nicest boy you'll ever meet," Sirius said at the same time, though his voice overlapping Oritel's therefore causing Oritel to repeat Sirius's exact words unknowingly.

The brown-haired man turned to Sirius, quirking a single eyebrow in full realization. "Excuse me? But who are you?"

A smile broadened across his face. "Glad you asked. You see, I'm Harry's godfather, Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin, Harry's uncle and he can vouch for me, to tell you that Harry is the nicest boy that your daughter had met."

The light-browned-haired man's green eyes had widened—looking entirely appalled—as Sirius had decided to drag him into it. He was scarlet in the face. Remus had wanted to murder Sirius in his very spot over his suggestion to the brunet man who held his redheaded daughter.

"Right Remus?"

"Yes, Harry is a very kind boy," Remus said nervously, glaring at Sirius.

"You see Daddy! You don't have to worry about me! Harry is nice!" Bloom exclaimed happily, trying to persuade her father's idea about Harry. He wasn't a mean boy, like what Oritel had used to tell her about. That all boys were mean to girls. "Please put me down Daddy!"

Oritel had tightened his grip on his daughter and kissed her on the head. " _Don't_ listen to them, my love. They don't know what they're talking about. I'm just trying to protect you and Daddy knows best."

Bloom rolled her blue eyes at her father.

"Oh come on Oritel, settle Bloom back on the ground. She isn't liking it. They're just children after all," Marion approached her husband, trying to ease his concern he had over their darling daughter.

"But—"

Marion shook her head to the side, though her expression had softened. "If I remember correctly darling, you met me when I was only seven-years-old and my father hadn't acted so dramatic about it, sure my father did worry about me. . ."

"But that's because—" Oritel had caught himself momentarily for what he was about to say to Marion who had narrowed her emerald eyes at her beloved husband, instantly knowing what he was about to spill mere seconds ago. His wife had given him the-don't-you-dare-say-I'm-the-prince, otherwise she will come down on him like a mad woman.

The brunet scowled as he placed his daughter back on the ground. His lovely wife could be very much intimidating whenever Marion felt like it or whenever Oritel had annoyed her.

"Thank you, Daddy!" the redhead girl kissed him on the cheek lovingly—in which had slightly lightened up his mood.

"But we are not done talking about this, young lady," Oritel told her seriously.

He groaned painfully as he watched his child run towards the boy—a friend she had met.

"You two were childhood friends?" James asked, intrigued with the couple's tale. It wasn't fairly common that James heard of childhood friends who would slowly morph into lovers and would marry one another, eventually producing a child together. It sounded something like a fairytale pulled out from a child's book.

Oritel wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Marion had blushed intensely.

A vibrant shade of pink coloured her face as her memories came flooding into her mind. The endless things that Oritel had managed to entice her with. . .and the fruitless temptations at trying to impress her. It'd seemed to her, it'd been a lifetime ago. Her vividly emerald eyes had glittered with much love and adoration towards Oritel, who was not only her husband but also her best-friend. "We were."

"That's not fairly common to hear about these days," Remus noted.

"Anyways I was thinking about a perfect café place we could be at and talk." Lily begun.

Marion and Oritel exchanged glances and nodded. They had the time to talk as the rest of their day was practically empty.

"Where do you have in mind?"


	2. A Altered World

_Chapter Two: A Altered World_

* * *

"So I take it that you're _not_ from around here, are you?" James asked curiously, side-glancing Oritel.

 _Earth._ A planet that was suppose to be _devoid_ from all magic. Or so the royal couple had assumed the planet had lacked any kind of mystical abilities at all. To hear about magic actually _existing_ on Earth, it had caught the couple off guard. Flicker of worry shinned in their eyes. Their fingers intertwined with each other's, slowly tightening for reassurance.

Oritel and Marion had never heard (or were even aware) about magical beings _living_ on the planet. Or Earth sprouting it's own magic? Apparently, the small magical communities were spread out all across Earth in complete secret—their world completely _concealed_ from the nonmagical thus the Muggle World was _unaware_ of the existence of magic.

They were walking down the streets of London.

"No. We're _not_ from here," Oritel said in a thick accent that wasn't completely English or Irish. The dialect of his tongue had sounded far more French. It was most likely due to his native (Dominian) tongue. Perhaps it was similar to the way the French people spoke? One could only assume.

"I assume that you're somewhere from the Northern Region of France?" James continued. "Your family's accent gives it away." It _wasn't_ the first time anyone had told them that.

In fact, when Oritel and Marion had mingled with lots of Muggles, they would always point it out and for some reason it had fascinated some of the British of their _origins_ roots, being from France. Several Muggles had assumed that their origins were from the Northern France, and apparently, they had often been noted about their appeal as well.

"Oh, yes, we're from France," Marion smiled softly, though a part of her felt entirely guilty over the fact that she and Oritel were not exactly telling the couple the whole truth. It had to do for now.

Marion _loathed_ the idea of _lying_ , but she was still hesitant of spilling the entire truth. But they had barely met James and Lily and their friends. Smokey tendrils had swirled in the air, revealing the true nature of the Potters and their two close friends Remus and Sirius. They were simply _curious_ about them. But so was she and Oritel.

Oh, how _cruel_ that was?

The redhead fairy knew better than to use her abilities to grasp out someone's true intention from simply looking at them and unmasking all their secrets. It was utterly horrible of her! Her own mother had taught her better. Lassandra, if she were alive, she would practically scold her daughter and give her a full on lecture.

Unfortunately, her daughter Bloom had inherited such a gift from her. Bloom had described the details of the ghostly like appearance (in which she had called it) as her daughter was far too young to understand it's implications.

"It's actually quite beautiful. James and I had gone to France during our honeymoon, several years ago. I believe we visited many places, though some of the people tend to be quite rude," Lily reminisced over the wonderful memories she and James shared together. It'd been such a lovely time. To her, it had been ages ago. After all, six years was a long time.

"Especially if the people were in a hurry," Marion countered.

"So how long have you been in London for?" Remus asked.

"For a few of years," Oritel replied with full caution. The man was still skeptical about everything.

He hadn't trusted them fully, yet, but the people were completely nice, genuine, and they were being honest with him and his wife Marion. Oritel still had no idea, if they were aware of the Magical Universe or Lord Dakar and his followers who wanted his family's magic and to eliminate them permanently.

"Ah, here we are! The Leaky Cauldron!" Sirius flashed a smile, opening the wooden door, leading the group inside.

It was dimly lit.

Smoldering flames burned within the glass lamp. The atmosphere of the place was gloomy and slightly shabby. Gossip swirled the air as witches had chatted endlessly over trivial matters, as they smoked through the long pipes. Several wizards had erupted into booming laughter, clinking their drink together.

Everything had instantly died down upon the newcomers into the pub. Their eyes had fallen on the Potters and the unfamiliar people who were dressed regally.

Those types of stares were typically the ones that made people feel utterly uncomfortable.

Marion pulled her daughter closer to her.

It'd made the redhead woman tense, though she instantly felt at ease upon feeling her husband's hand on her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. Her green eyes drinking in the scene before her—it was so _different_ compared to the pubs that she and Oritel had gone to in the Magical Universe.

Marion and Oritel had _no idea_ that _magic_ truly _existed_ on _Earth_.

They _hadn't_ even consider it a _possibility_.

It had been hard to imagine. If anything, Marion had felt her cheeks had gone rather hot out of pure embarrassment.(Although they needn't to know just yet).

It was as if time had stopped ticking—but frozen—stuck in the olden days in which technology nor electricity had existed. Marion could easily detect the old (ancient) magic swirling in the air—something that neither she nor Oritel had been in _unless_ if you count the planet of Linphea. The people of Linphea heavily relied on nature to guide them, as technology was prohibited within the realm. But of course they had a wonderful sense of taste when it comes to fashion.

Tom, the landlord, had greeted James and Lily with such pleasantry, as the old wizard had cracked a laughter.

Soon the couple were led out of the pub, into a stoney alley in which served as another way to access Diagon Alley without the use of needing to Apparate or a Portkey. Sirius had pulled out his wand and gave three taps on the cobblestone. Slowly, the stones had rearranged themselves into an open door—an entrance to Diagon Alley.

"This is one of the ways to enter Diagon Alley without having to Apparate."

Marion gazed at her daughter who had her blue eyes fixated on the moving stones. It had fascinated her little girl.

A small smile graced her lips.

Several wizards and witches were bustling about their days, as they passed each other in a hurry not acknowledging their presence. The buildings were all narrowed closely to each other along with mystical shops that alined on the pavement.

Although several witches had wore long dresses that seemed to be a little outdated in dark colours along with a pointed hat, but there was only a _few_ who were dressed in modern clothing. The wizards were dressed in elegant robes followed by a matching coloured hat. It was nothing like anything she'd ever seen from before in Magix nor Domino.

It had fascinated the redhead fairy to see different magical cultures. To Marion, it appeared that they heavily relied on old, sacred, traditions of being a witch or wizard with they way they had represented themselves.

Her daughter's smile grew wider on her face.

It was as close enough to her of being apart in the magical world, though, despite all the attempts in which the girl had tried _so hard_ to persuade her parents of wanting to go to Magix City.

Oritel and Marion had never given into their daughter's deepest desires, despite the fact it was slowly breaking their hearts, but the couple _hadn't_ wanted to risk losing their only child they had left. Bloom had to be protected at all costs.

Although, there had been an exception of a few times, in which she had gone to the Magic Dimension. But it had been to her homeworld Domino. Bloom had personally visited her grandparents' and her older sister's grave.

Oritel had watched Harry as the boy whisked his daughter off in showing her around. The man had wanted to say something but his wife had nudged him lightly on the arm as if trying to remind Oritel to not make a scene about it. Marion was curious of what Harry was trying to show their daughter.

"Don't worry, mate, Harry's just showing her to a few places that he likes," Sirius said, noting the concern on the man's face. "He's not going to take her far."

Marion had wrapped her arms around her husband's arm, drawing closer to Oritel.

Their eyes had soften on their child—as it sparked with so much love.

"I presume this is your first time in Diagon Alley?" Remus implied, appearing slightly perplexed.

It wasn't highly unusual (or cause for any type of suspiciousness or concern) if foreigner witches and wizards hadn't known precisely of the country's Ministry of Magic or it's magical communities' location if said wizards or witches had visited the country for the first time. Not if they had adjusted to the country for a few years.

Remus couldn't help but feel it was rather odd of the couple, but he hadn't decided to push on it more. The couple could have all sorts of reasons for _not_ knowing in the first place. . .

It had nearly threw James, Lily, and Sirius off—though they had tried to remain unconcerned, but Sirius was the one to spill the words out. Apparently, Sirius was startled by Remus' question. "Seriously? This is your _first time_ here?"

Marion had flushed brightly in the face.

It was a hard question to ignore without spilling the truth.

Oritel had wanted to say something but—

 _"Sirius!"_ Lily scolded, before turning to the couple with a look of sympathy crossed her once soft features. "Just ignore, him. He could be _so_ inconsiderate sometimes."

"Touché Evans! You _wound_ me. How could you ever think of me being _inconsiderate_ ," Sirius placed a hand over his heart dramatically. Lily had the urge to roll her eyes over the man's overdramatic reaction.

Oritel and Marion just kept with the smiles, as they were led through Diagon Alley. The couple were utterly captivated by its mysterious secrets. Or rather the _origins_ of Earth's magic. Although, they did pay attention to the details all around them, it wasn't something they were accustomed to seeing in a magical world, which had defiantly peeked their curiosity.

Finally, they had arrived at Rosara's Café.

It was unusually packed with several witches and wizards, along with some children. There was a couple of teenagers sitting at the booth with some of their friends. It was a friendly-like, family atmosphere that hung in the air.

An elderly witch with a well-rounded figure smiled warmly towards the Potters. She had wrinkles around her eyes and a laugh line. Her once darkened brown hair was filled with several graying strands of hair. She was a kindhearted woman.

"Ah, James, Lily it's good to see you again! The usual I presume?"

"Oh, not today Alyssa. James and I are planning to order something different," Lily returned the kind smile.

They settled in the unoccupied booth.

The adults glancing at the menu, though Harry and Bloom sat across from each other and were sandwiched between their parents. Bloom's eyes were drinking in the scene all around her in disbelief. The adults had managed to order coffee and the children wanted a cup of delicious hot chocolate.

"So what's your story if you're not actually from France?" Remus piped up, curiosity laced in his voice.

Marion shared a look with her husband, almost as if the duos had shared the same exact thought.

The couple were aware of the idea that if they had tried to press them with questions about their own world, Oritel and Marion would be utterly clueless about. It would give them the impression that she and her husband were ignorant and that was something that they _hadn't_ wanted them to be perceived as. The idea of being uneducated was simply disastrous—it would significantly damage their reputation.

Oritel had opened his mouth to speak. "Well, to be precise, we're _not_ from France, though plenty of people had mistaken us for our accents."

"Really? So you're not from France?" James asked confusedly.

"Oh, not really. It's hard to explain. We didn't want anyone to overhear our conversation. _They_ could pick up on the tiniest detail. Better to talk discreetly without having to draw any kind of attention," Marion replied.

"You mean the Muggles?" Sirius frowned upon seeing the puzzlement on the Oritel and Marion's face, as if the couple hadn't understood the term. "Non-magic folk?" he added hastily.

"Oh, yes, but we do call them Earthlings."

" _Earthlings_?" Lily questioned, appearing as baffled as her husband James, along with Sirius and Remus. It _wasn't_ a term that they ever heard from before (or ever had in their life). They appeared to be skeptical of the couple's story.

"Well. . .how open-minded are you to the different possibilities of magic? For instance, magic existing _beyond_ Earth's boundaries?" Oritel said seriously. Sure, it must have sounded funny over the idea of other planets having inhabitants and magic simply existing on different planets.

With that being said, Oritel and Marion received peculiar looks, almost as if they had spoken a foreign language.

It was Remus who spoke this time. "What do you _mean_ , exactly? I don't think we've heard anything like this."

Marion and Oritel had exchanged glances, though slight worry was slowly beginning to bubble in their chest over the idea that they might have given the wrong impression.

Of course, Oritel had began to shed insight to their own story as they exchanged back and forth of the conversation as they had sipped from their coffee. The children were in their own world that was until Marion had managed to summon a translucent map of the Magical Dimension with a borderline that had separated the magical and nonmagical dimensions.

Everyone's eyes had drawn on the magical map that a variety of aliening planets. The way the couple had managed to describe every detail of their world had seemed almost like something of a pureblood's dream. A society that was overruled by magical beings and there wasn't a single person that was nonmagical or rather it _hadn't_ existed (supposedly in _their_ worlds).

It was _hard_ to believe that something like that actually _existed_.

People had lived on different planets with magic as a part of their daily life as well.

 _Everyone_ who lived in there was magical.

Sirius blinked—allowing the words to dwell in his brain. This defiantly sounded very similar to a Muggle movie that he and James had watched several times. In fact, it was something that they had become deeply engrossed in. Sometimes, Sirius had wondered if he or James could magically enchant a blade to appear like a lightsaber.

(In fact, that would be wickedly awesome if he or James had actually done it).

"But this defiantly sounds a lot like a Star Wars movie that Muggles created. You know the way you mentioned people living on different planets, magic, roaming though space, but of course Star Wars relies on the Force though. . . but still. . ." Sirius rambled on a variety of scenarios if that were true of what Oritel and Marion were informing them about.

"It kinda does. This is the _first time_ we're hearing something like this. So you and your family actually _originate_ from a _different_ world, I mean planet?" James asked, shock evident in his voice, though he appeared to be fascinated.

"We do come from _another_ world, and to you, the idea must sound ludicrous or too far-fetched to believe," Marion smiled politely—though the redheaded fairy could see the mixed expressions that read from somewhere disbelievable, to shocking, to awe in pure fascination.

Though it was difficult to interpret of their exact feelings about it.

In fact, she was genuinely surprised herself to know that there was magic on Earth.

"Maybe a _little_ ludicrous? But now you have me intrigued about another magical world existing. That's something you don't commonly hear about," Sirius flashed a wide smile, revealing his gleaming teeth. His grey eyes full of interest.

"I remember when I first found out about being a witch and the discovery of the Wizarding world it was entirely fascinating," Lily said as blissful (and wonderful) memories had entered her mind. Her lips curled into a wide smile as Lily begun to tell her tale.

Marion was completely impressed by the woman's tale. "Oh, that must've been exciting no doubt about it! Your family must've been very delighted to have a magical daughter, right?"

"My parents were thrilled about me being a witch in the family. They were always eager to hear about my tales at Hogwarts, and I even showed them how I could turn cups into rats and they were blown away," Lily reminisced on her long ago memories of when she'd been a young girl.

"Oh, we never heard anything like this before. It's _so_ fascinating. Well you see, me and my husband had assumed that Earth was a nonmagical planet, a safe planet in which we can keep our daughter safe." Marion elaborated.

"Keep your daughter safe? Oh Merlin's beard! I swear, you two mirror James and Lily on levels you don't know." Sirius chuckled, finding this very amusing as the wizard realized that the couple had mirrored his friends' background. They even appeared to be uncannily similar in their looks. Almost as if a mirror had been placed in front of them.

Oritel raised a questioning brow.

James shrugged. "Who knew we'd have such similar lives?"

"Or it could be Fate that you've manage to cross path with each other," Sirius chimed in.

"One could only speculate as Fate tends to reveal things in unexpected ways. Please forgive us due to our assumption about Earth being a nonmagical planet. This is quite extraordinary," Marion explained.

"Your world sounds like a warm welcoming community then," Remus indicated.

Marion furrowed her red brows. "What do you mean by that? Surely, a society must be warm welcoming right? No one likes a cold, unwelcoming community. It would defiantly rub someone the wrong way."

"Ah. The Wizarding world is a warm and magical place to be in, but unfortunately as it is, many Pureblood supremacist like to give a cold impression about it especially towards Muggle-borns ." Remus clarified.

"Pureblood supremacist? Why do I get an impression it sounds rather vulgar?" Oritel wasn't exactly thrilled at the sound of that. To Oritel, it'd sounded like a vile group that participated in some kind of unpleasant (or rather illegal) organization.

" _Purebloods?_ What does that even mean?" Marion had a range of mixed emotions on her face, though worry had sparked in her bright emerald eyes as the redhead glanced at her husband.

"A pureblood is a family that has no traces of nonmagical blood in their family tree. Dark Pureblood families are completely prejudiced against Muggles and Muggleborns believing that they are far superior. They consider the Muggle world inferior to their world," Remus explained.

Marion frowned at hearing those words from the wizard.

The woman felt utterly disgusted by hearing Remus' explanation. The idea of judging someone by their blood status, it defiantly wasn't a thing in the Magical Dimension. Sure, in the Magical Dimensions, there was different class status especially in kingdoms: royal, noble, or commoner. Was it the _same_ as this so called _blood status_?

But everyone in her kingdom would get equal rights despite someone's background. In fact, it was against the law to treat someone unfairly (or to discriminate) due to their race, ethnicity or their background. No single person would be treated unfairly just because of it.

"They judge everyone on their blood status. But of course some wizarding families don't care about someone's blood status and thus they are called _blood traitors_ over not sharing the same ideals as other purebloods and for associating with Muggles and Muggleborns."

Oritel appeared to be utterly revolted by such nonsense. "Isn't that taking it a bit far for _not_ sharing the same ideals and for associating with nonmagical people? That notion is a bit ridiculous. I mean, me and my wife mingled around with a lot of nonmagical people and we find them quite fascinating. In fact, sometimes we envy them for having a peaceful life."

Envy wasn't a good feeling to have towards anyone, but he couldn't help it at times.

To have a simpler life was only a dream.

Of course the non-magic folks had nothing to worry about, well not in way that Oritel had to worry about his family being threatened or targeted for their extraordinary magic.

Or having to witness a ruthless dark wizard murder your child in cold blood. Upon that imagery entering his mind, cold chills had ran down his spine. He glanced at his cup. Daphne. His beautiful eldest child had flashed before his eyes, as dark blood dripped onto the ground, staining the once bright white snow with pure violence.

Valtor's taunting voice had filled Oritel's mind.

The wizard's despicable laugh had echoed in his mind like a haunting ghost.

A ghost of the past that was swimming in his memory.

If it hadn't been for the rest of Company of Light who managed to make arrangements to imprision the dark wizard in the Omega Dimension for his treachery crimes, Oritel would've killed Valtor in his heightened grief and despair in that very moment. Marion's fingers slowly intertwined with her husband's as if she almost knew what had crossed Oritel's mind.

"I'm a bit curious as to what's a Muggleborn since you mentioned it a couple of times?" Marion questioned.

"I am a Muggleborn as you can see my parents aren't wizards but Muggles. They _can't_ do any magic. In fact, even my own sister _isn't_ a witch. But my husband, on the other hand is a Pureblood, coming from a line of witches and wizards with no trace of Muggle ancestry." Lily said, holding their gazes. "And then there are those born from a wizard and a muggle, halfblood."

"Pureblood and Halfblood?" Oritel scrunched his nose in utter disgust, and his wife hadn't appeared much better. "So they _sort_ people solely based on their blood status? Just like separating between an animal's breed?"

"I know it must sound really strange to you," James spoke.

"But what I don't quite understand is that, if more magical children are being born to nonmagical parents wouldn't that be considered a good thing? That would surely help increase in Earth's magical population, right?"

Sirius flashed a smile. "Of course it does, but you see, many old wizarding families don't necessarily agree with such a concept. They believe that magic must be kept in all _only_ magical families. No outsiders, as they see Muggle-borns are inferiors. Honestly if we hadn't married Muggle or Muggle-borns, we would've died out a long time ago."

Silence had befallen them for a couple of minutes, as the couple digested these new pieces of information.

"And may I dare ask what would happen if a so called Pureblood married a Muggle?" Oritel implied.

Sirius' face had darkened. "Well, you see traditionalist Pureblood family like mine aren't what you would call tolerant people. They're pureblood frantic, obsessed with the Dark Arts, and obsessed about maintaining blood purity and if you dare associate with a Muggle or Muggle-born or in fact _marry_ them, they would simply blast you off the family tapestry and disown you. They would never acknowledge your presence like as if you never existed."

Marion had nearly dropped her cup over hearing such words. It had astounded the woman greatly. How could anyone have the heart to disown (their family members) or in particular their children over such trivial nonsense? It hadn't made much sense to her in any way.

"What? They would actually _disown_ you for that particular reason? But that's cruel."

Sirius gave an affirmative nod. "Yes. In fact, my parents, well it was my mother who blasted me off the family tapestry when I was only sixteen that when I ran away from home. I couldn't stand their nonsense any longer and so I headed off to the Potters where they welcomed me in, a loving home."

Sirius threw some light on what his family was like. They were mad like rabid dogs or well in to be in particular in Bellatrix's case that nearly rivaled his own mother's prejudiced beliefs about Muggles and Muggle-borns.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. That must've been—"

"Please don't worry about it. For the most part, I never felt like I belonged in that family anyways and I did feel utterly relieved afterwards. And I do believe that these are the type of people you _don't_ want to mingle around with."

"Duly noted."

"So how long have you actually been on Earth for?" Remus asked curiously.

Marion and Oritel had exchanged glances, remembering the last time they had been on their homeworld, prior to Bloom's birth in three and a half months. It had been around five years ago.

Dark, painful, bloody memories had flooded the royal couple's mind as they witnessed how the dark forces had invaded their planet as The Ancestral Witches had launched their attacks unexpectedly in the middle of the night.

They had plagued their kingdom into eternal darkness.

They had barely escaped—Oritel had manage to save his pregnant wife from Valtor's wicked grasp before managing to damn the dark wizard to the Omega Dimension. Soon after that they had instantly fled to Earth in secret, in over protecting Marion and his unborn child from the dangers.

Oritel's brown eyes had shifted onto his innocent daughter who absolutely had no idea how cruel the world could be at times and he would never allow anything to happen to Bloom. The man _hadn't_ wanted to fail his second daughter, and if he did, Oritel _would never_ forgive himself for it. A small comforting smile appeared on his face.

"For about five years."

"That isn't long," Lily commented.

Sirius' face had lit up entirely over a single thought that occurred in his mind. "So if you truly claim that you're from _another_ world, then you must introduce to your world. You just peeked up my curiosity about it."

"Well. . ." Oritel mused thoughtfully, "if that's the case, what about tomorrow at noon? Our place?"

Oritel had conjured up a small-sized card with his and Marion's number along with their address. Sirius took the floating card. He glanced at the written words. _Wiltshire._

Sirius lifted an eyebrow. "You live in the same county as the _Malfoys?_ "

" _Malfoys_? Who are they?" Marion asked.

_Ring!_

They had turned their attention to the family of three who walked into the shop. A woman, man, and a small little boy with blond hair who was around Harry and Bloom's age.

"That would be them. Narcissa, Lucius, and their little menace of a son Draco." Sirius said distastefully.

Lucius and Narcissa were dressed in their finest attire (in which had an elegant appeal). The man had long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail having his gloved hand rested on a sliver headed cane and his other hand placed behind his wife's back and if gently gliding her inside.

Narcissa's hair was left down in soft curls that reached mid-back, her right hand placed on her son's shoulder. The woman's dark green gown had caused her pale gemstones to pop strikingly against the dark colours.

The couple's expressions hadn't matched the atmosphere within the place, though they placed a polite smile that Sirius easily recognized that was only an act. The young boy had strikingly resembled his father Lucius, pale blue eyes, light blond hair, smooth, and shorter compared to his own father.

Sirius hadn't expected his Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella Black—Narcissa's parents—to be alongside. He was very well aware that Narcissa had fancied this particular tea shop along with her mother. How lovely. Apparently the men hadn't quite enjoyed the idea of being in such a place with their snobbish attitude across their faces. They almost appeared to be disgusted but the duo were already engaging in a deep conversation.

"You know them?"

"Well they're are my close relatives, but I despise them all _expect_ for a _very_ _few_ that is. Of course my cousins Andromeda and Evelyn are my favourite and Uncle Alphard and Aunt Viola. They are very kind people—just like me." Sirius smiled.

Bloom and Harry had enjoyed each other's company as they talked and laughed over silly nonsense.

The rest of the afternoon had gone swimmingly.

* * *

Marion had slipped into her short pink night dress and glanced at herself in the mirror, appearing positively fresh after a shower. Her red hair was slightly damp in a way she preferred.

Oritel had walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his lower half body. He instantly caught the sight of his lovely wife in the mirror and tossed a sexy grin at Marion who blushed fiercely in the face that matched her hair colour.

He walked up to her and draped his arms around her shoulders—giving her a squeeze—placing his lips atop her head lovingly. The duo stared at their reflection in the mirror; they had warm smiles on their faces.

"I certainly didn't think we'd given them the impression of us being childhood friends? We certainly were _far_ from that. You always the cocky, prideful, and arrogant prince." Marion let out a giggle. She gazed upwards at Oritel playfully.

He smirked at her cockily. "Well, how else were we suppose to represent ourselves, sweetheart?"

She shook her head.

"No, but you were certainly a _pampered_ prince and you were a tad annoying. Always demanding my attention on every little thing and if things didn't go your way, dragons save us all. . ."

Oritel let out a chuckled, amused with his wife's response and cupped her chin with the index of his finger. "If that's was the case darling, _why_ did you _marry_ me?"

Marion gave her husband a pointed look. "Are you being serious Oritel? You didn't like the idea of any other guy besides yourself to talk to me? And you were always on my head, but eventually you managed to mellow out, my love. And I do admit, I'd found you quite—"

"Quite irresistible? Attractive? Amazing? Lovable? Handsome?" Oritel raised an eyebrow, a smile stretching across his face.

Marion's face had become scarlet at this point.

Oritel grinned mischievously upon spotting his wife's reddened cheeks. "Looks like I still have my magic charm to woo you. My sweet little wifey, you fall so easily, though, I'm only hoping that our Bloom _hadn't_ inherited that trait from you."

Marion lifted a single red brow. "Are you trying to blame me for it? You fell just as hard as me darling. In fact, Bloom might've inherited that trait from the both of us."

A gentle knock was heard on the door. "Oritel please put your pyjamas on. That might be Bloom." Marion urged her husband, who closed the bathroom behind her.

The red-haired woman gently opened the door to spot her daughter beaming along with a plumped maid who looked hesitant of letting the little princess into her parents' bedroom.

"Your highness, I tried to get the little princess into her bed, but she insisted on wanting to see you and her father," the maid spoke softly.

"Ah no worries, Valeria. She's going to be sleeping with us tonight. Have a goodnight." Marion smiled warmly, as she watched her daughter bounce off to the large bed in the middle of the room.

Oritel had walked into the room dressed in his crimson pyjamas. A smile widened on his face as he caught the sight of his five-years-old daughter waiting for him and Marion on the bed since the girl had managed to open up the sheets for her mother and father.

The burnet man had kissed his daughter on the lovingly. He adored the way Bloom had looked up at him in utter warmth, her blue eyes sparkled with much love. "Do you think my blue nightdress is pretty Daddy?"

Oritel flashed a smile. "Of course it is love."

"So you can't go to sleep Bloom?" Marion asked softly, her emerald shinned brightly down at her little girl.

Bloom shook her head to the side as it's a sign of 'no'.

"How about a lullaby hmm?"

"But I'm too old for it, Mummy." Bloom made a face.

Oritel smirked. "And so your _not_ old for sleeping with your Mummy and Daddy in the room?"

The girl felt utterly mortified when her father told her those words. Bloom had enjoyed being in her parents company—though her father and mother had certainly enjoyed it—knowing that their daughter was growing each single day. Oritel and Marion wouldn't want to miss it since they know that Bloom wasn't going to be a child forever. Oritel had treasured each moment they had together as a loving family.

Bloom felt the sleepiness begin to take over her as her mother sung the lullaby. Her blue eyes slowly closing as Bloom drifted off into oblivion, the world of dreams. Marion kissed her daughter on the cheek once the girl was fully asleep, as Marion brought her daughter closer to her.

Oritel's handsome face bore to his wife's. "Today has certainly been an interesting day, hasn't it?"

"I never knew that Earth had magical communities, but hidden in secret from the nonmagical world?" Marion ran her fingers through Bloom's long red hair.

"Neither had I." Oritel paused, thinking rather deeply. "But still we should be cautious even though Earth has no connections to the Magical Dimension."

"Yes, I know. But I'm glad that Bloom made a friend," Marion smiled, though it caused her husband to groan.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Honestly Oritel, Bloom's still a child and she only considered him as a friend."

"I know, but I still can't help it. After all, Bloom's my daughter. . ."

"Besides, I think James and Lily are lovely people don't you think?" Marion said.

"They seem so." Oritel contemplated.

"Anyways we should get some sleep. It's getting pretty late," the redhead pulled her daughter closer to her, though she felt her husband's strong arm wrap around his entire family lovingly. "Goodnight my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh did I ever tell you that I also like the Black family despite them being somewhat Dark family? They're another family I like in the HP universe. They're all so mysterious. I wonder why the entire family dies so young though even by Muggle standards? Are they cursed or something? Or is it because of well. . .being so interrelated with each other?


	3. Magix!

_Chapter Three: Magix!_

* * *

Golden sunlight had spilled into the room, brightening the new day.

Oritel slowly opened his eyes.

The blurry images becoming clear as the man's lips turned into a small warming smile upon seeing his wife and daughter in deep slumber—having such innocent features across their faces. Marion and Bloom were everything to him. It would be nearly impossible for him to live his life without them being in the picture.

He had his fingers entangled in their red hair, as the girls slept peacefully.

Marion had slowly stirred from her sleep, upon feeling her husband's fingers gliding through her hair. Her large green eyes opened gently upon see her husband's face boring to hers and Bloom's face, as if he was cherishing this very moment with his small family rather quietly.

"Good morning my love," Oritel softly whispered.

"Oh good morning Oritel," Marion gave a warm smile.

Marion and Oritel's gazes were on their sleeping daughter, who was snoring softly.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about?" Marion mused, softly stroking her child's messy hair.

"Who knows what children dream about, my love? Probably about wonderful things, though Bloom's quite the sleeper just like her Mama." Oritel winked playfully. The man had certainly enjoyed teasing his wife about certain things that he finds to be rather adorable. To say, it was one of his favourite hobbies he'd picked up in the past few years.

"I beg your pardon? But I'm afraid that Bloom's sleeping habits comes directly from you, Oritel," Marion stated defensively, eyeing her husband.

Oritel's smirk widened, placing his hand on her rounded cheek. "And here you think I _hadn't_ memorized _any_ of your traits? Than what kind of husband and father would I be if I don't know much about my wife and daughter's habits?"

A faint blush ran across Marion's cheeks. She had lifted herself upwards on the bed, though Oritel had put his hand on his wife's shoulder, urging her to settle back down in their warm, comfy bed.

"Oritel, we can't stay in bed all day long. We have to wake Bloom up," Marion glanced again at the sleeping form of Bloom. "I'm being _serious_."

"And so am I? We can have the maids bring us a spot of breakfast for the three of us. It is a lovely morning, why not enjoy it," Oritel pointed out. He really wanted to enjoy this moment with his family.

The redhead lifted a single eyebrow. "We can do that on a Sunday. After all, James, Lily and their friends are coming over around noon, we have to be ready by then. And you know Bloom has been practically begging us to go to Magix. I think it's going to make her happy, Oritel."

"Of course that'll make her excited, but she has to be under our constant supervision. Bloom can't wander off for a single minute. I know she's not going to like that, but it's the only way she can be protected," the brown-haired man stated firmly as his brown eyes shifted onto his innocent child.

The Magical Dimension was certainly a wonderful and mystical place to be in, but at the same time it was also a vast and scary place with monsters and demons lurking on every corner—waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike it's vulnerable prey. Oritel had stroked his fingers in his daughter's wavy red hair—adoration filled his brown eyes.

Marion had gazed at her little child.

Though she didn't have the heart to disturb her sleeping daughter, but Bloom had to be woken up. It was already eight-thirty in the morning. A small smile stretched across Marion's face and she gently whispered her daughter's name.

"Sweetheart? Bloom? You have to get up love," Marion urged softly.

The little redhead girl groaned as she let out a deep yawn. She had slowly opened her blue eyes to see her parents smiling down at her as Bloom rubbed her eyes, as she sat up straightly. "Morning Mommy, Daddy."

Marion kissed her child on the head. "Morning my little love."

"Did you sleep well Bloom?" Oritel asked, slightly concerned over his daughter's well being.

Bloom had a bit of trouble sleeping last night due to the discomfort of her back. The redhead girl had complained several times about her back before Marion had to use a calming, sleeping spell on her child so Bloom could get her full sleep. Oritel had suspected that his daughter's wings were coming in.

The girl appeared to be half-sleepy as she slowly nodded—not fully absorbing a single word from her father.

"Now come on Bloom, let's go wash up. Me and you together, what do you say?" Marion told her daughter with a smile on. The redhead woman had done this quite a few times with Bloom especially once her daughter sleeps with her and Oritel in the room—since it was mostly the maids who would dress her daughter and do the usual morning routines with Bloom.

Oritel watched as Marion held their daughter's hands and the duo went to the bathroom to wash up for the new day.

* * *

Sirius had admired the card within his fingers.

_Wiltshire._

Sure, the couple couldn't have known who the Malfoys had lived in that county, but he only hoped for their sakes (and maybe his own as well) that Oritel and Marion hadn't lived anywhere near the Malfoys.

They were actually fascinating people who _originated_ from a whole _different_ magical society. Well to be precise they came from a whole different dimension and from another planet.

The man had walked into the kitchen over the scent of freshly brewed coffee that was being made. He spotted Lily, James, and Remus who were up from the dawn of morning. Remus was currently reading through the Daily Prophet as for James he had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist, and he pressed his lips against Lily's neck. The dark-red-haired witch was brewing black coffee. They were still dressed in their nightly pyjamas.

"Good morning you lot!"

"Good morning Sirius!"

Sirius took a seat next to Remus on the table, letting out a tiring yawn. He glanced at Remus.

"Is there an interesting read for today, Moony?"

"Well, after the Death Eaters unexpected assault yesterday, the aurors had arrested most of them and were sentenced to Azkaban for their illegal crimes and for attacking The-Boy-Who-Lived out publicly—"

"Was Malfoy involved?" Sirius said, getting straight to the point.

It was one of first things that had popped up in his mind from yesterday. Anything that was related to Death Eaters matters, was the kind of business that Lucius would be involved in. The man nearly frowned, knowing that Malfoy _wouldn't_ be at the scene of any crime, but the wand, who knew what dirty things it had been casted by the user?

The _unimaginable_ horrors.

Remus sighed heavily. "Unfortunately no, Lucius Malfoy _hadn't_ been involved and his Death Eater's activities had been very quiet ever since the downfall of Lord Voldemort. And in fact, he and Narcissa had donated to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries as a token of their charity earlier this month."

Sirius scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Of course he and Cissy would do that. A generous act to cover for his little crimes. I still can't believe that Minister Millicent Bagnold had pardon Lucius' crimes due to claiming that he was put under the Imperious curse. But we all know that _isn't_ the case. Lucius _willingly_ joined Voldemort's ranks."

"I can see your still awfully bitter about it."

"He should be behind bars in Azkaban, _rotting_ along with Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters." Sirius snarled. Lucius Malfoy had boiled his blood occasionally especially if they had crossed paths in the Ministry to his utter distaste, more like his _rotten_ luck.

Lily was holding a tray with four cups of hot coffee, settling it on the table and handing each of them their own mugs.

Sirius took the hot mug from Lily and took a sip from the rich coffee. "Thanks Lily, delicious as always."

"Of course it would be? And my wife _isn't_ your personal chief Padfoot," James reminded his best-mate.

Sirius rolled his eyes at James' defense of his dear Lily.

Remus took a sip from his cup and his green eyes shifted onto the card that Sirius was holding between his fingers. His thoughts had reeled in about yesterday's event. It'd been quite astonishing.

The couple hadn't realized that there had been any kind of magic existing on Earth, as Remus had carefully payed attention to their surprised expressions once they found out about the existence of the Wizarding world.

He even noted the mysteriousness that lingered in their eyes. The unknown secrets that the couple held (or rather the unknown fear). Though for some odd reason, Remus had speculated over the idea of them being _very_ wary about something and highly protective of their only daughter.

That look was very similar to someone who had been in a middle of a dark war.

But of course they wouldn't know anything about the Wizarding War. Oritel did say they've been on Earth for about five years, if anything, it had indicated that they've been around at the near end of the war.

Had they faced a war as well, perhaps in their own _world_ , (or planet)?

It was the only explanation to Marion and Oritel's clinging behavior towards each other and their daughter. Perhaps it could be the very reason as to why they came down to planet Earth in the first place.

"I wonder if it's true though? People living on different planets? I don't think anyone has heard of something like that?" Sirius mused, breaking Remus' from his tranquil thoughts. His attention had focused back on Padfoot. "Though them seem very kind people. But I could tell how affectionate the man was towards his wife probably more than you, James."

"Is this what you really pick up on people Padfoot? We hardly know them Sirius for you to make any kind of judgement on that," Remus mentioned.

"And what does that have to do with my affection with Lily?" James had lifted a single eyebrow, almost appearing entirely offended by his best-mate.

Sirius appeared to be amused. "Well if you'd payed any attention to their small gestures they made, you can easily tell. Though I do suspect that they do come from an aristocratic background."

"Now your making a lot of assumptions, Paddy." James said, lifting a single eyebrow.

"Well I did grow up in aristocratic pureblood family after all and that rubbed on me over the way how I perceive people's simple manners and their background unfortunately." Sirius said rather annoyed by this fact. Lily sipped from her coffee, as the woman listened to the conversation that was being exchanged between the three wizards.

Lily had noticed the way the couple had exchanged their silent thoughts as worry and fear were hinted in their eyes towards each other and their only child.

They were certainly worried over the fact that their daughter had displayed some magic that could've been overlooked by the nonmagical people—since the duo had believed that Earth was a nonmagical planet.

Even the way Oritel and Marion had displayed their magic was certainly _different_ from their own (cultural) ways.

She was _curious_ of them.

The couple's child—Bloom—had mentioned that Harry was her first friend that she'd met. The girl even appeared to be eager about having a friend for the first time. Had the girl's parents sheltered far too much? Or was it something else entirely?

It was slightly odd, but yet, there was a sense of familiarity with her own life as a child. Lily hadn't had many friends when she had been a child herself until she had met Severus. A first friend who understood her and was the boy introduced her to the magical world.

Perhaps it'd been hard for the girl to befriend a Muggle due to her magical abilities that could've gotten in the way. Or it could be the fact that her parents were highly worried over the idea that their daughter might accidentally reveal magic?

The woman wasn't exactly sure what the couple's situation were—there could be several things that could've prevented them from doing so. Apparently they had enjoyed the presence of Muggles as well.

"They genuinely seem like polite and kind people," Lily chipped into the conversation, as she recalled the couple's demeanor. The shocked but yet warm expression had graced their faces. The way their eyes had brightened in astonishment. Remus and James had nodded in agreement.

"Though I do wonder what they're keeping their daughter safe from? Do you think they have enemies?" Sirius speculated, over the idea of why the couple had chosen to settle on planet Earth, one they assumed that was to be devoid from all types of magic.

"That's not entirely our business to know Sirius if they have enemies or not. But I could tell they were being cautious around us." Remus remarked.

Lily's jade green eyes had fallen on her son who stood at the doorway, half-sleepy as the boy was rubbing his eyes, letting out a yawn. The boy had walked up to his parents, though the adults' gaze had fallen on young Harry.

"Morning sweetheart," Lily kissed her son on the head.

"Morning Mum, Dad, Padfoot and Moony," Harry said drowsily.

"How's my favourite godson doing today?" Sirius' smile had stretched across his face.

Harry arched a single black eyebrow at his godfather and crossed his arms over his chest dramatically, trying to get his point across. "I'm your _only_ godson!"

Sirius' chuckled upon seeing the boy's reaction as the man ruffled his messy untamable hair.

"That you are right Harry."

"So what do you want to have for breakfast, Harry? Do you want some scrambled eggs or pancakes?" James asked, gazing at his son was debating for a good minute before responding back to his father.

Harry blinked his green eyes, looking at his father. "I want pancakes!"

"So _no_ scrambled eggs?" James acted, as if he'd been greatly offended by his own son. His bright hazel eyes widened in astonishment. The boy shook his head. He didn't feel like eating scrambled eggs today.

Normally, Harry had enjoyed his scrambled eggs that his father would make, though apparently today his preference was different. The man wasn't exactly good in making freshly pancakes as Lily.

Lily for her part, had her family's secret recipe of making delicious pancakes. It was one of things James couldn't make precisely to the same standard as Lily. Though his wife had delightedly taunted him about being a better cook in that specific department knowing how much their precious son loved pancakes (but in a playful manner).

The dark-red-haired witch smiled warmly at her child. "Alright, sweetheart."

Sirius watched as Lily left to prepare breakfast for her son, though unknowingly to Sirius, she _wasn't_ completely out of their earshot. The black-haired wizard cracked a smile and leaned to his godson. "So that girl you met yesterday, you liked her right?"

"She's nice."

"Is that all?" Sirius pressed for more details.

"Well. . . she did say that I'm her first friend she'd met." Harry shrugged, not knowing what his godfather was trying to imply towards the boy.

"I think that's a good start, Harry," Remus offered, smiling.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Moony's comment. _Sure good impression but . . ._

"But the girl's cute, right?"

" _Sirius Black! Just because I'm not near you doesn't mean you get to fill my son's head with those ideas of yours! James, tell your best-mate to sod off before I have the chance to do so!"_ Lily's voice pierced through the room as the witch continued on with her cooking looking slightly annoyed by Sirius' comment about the little girl.

After all, Harry was only six-years-old, her sweet little innocent boy that Sirius was trying to corrupt from a very young age due to his encouragement. He was far too young to hear those types of conversations especially from his godfather.

James arched an eyebrow at his brother in all but blood before focusing back on his only child. "Don't listen to Padfoot's advice Harry. As your father, I can suggest you to be friends with the girl _only_ if you want."

Sirius snorted.

Harry gazed at his father. "Well, I want to be her friend. Bloom told me she's lonely most of the time and the other kids don't really talk to her because they think she's weird."

It was more likely due to her magical abilities that muggle children saw as being abnormal and very strange.

"Well, I for one, think that's a brilliant idea, love." Lily's soft voice came from behind James and Harry, as three plates and a single cup were floating their way towards James, Remus, and Sirius. She placed Harry's plate in front of him. The cup was magically filled with orange juice for Harry to drink from.

* * *

It was noon.

The sun was blazing in the endless blue skies that was clear from any cloud in sight, though there was a slight cool breeze. The young boy had felt a little nauseous once he stepped off the Knight Bus.

It had been his first time riding on such a bus—a _magical_ bus that was—in which it had zoomed off in unbelievable amount of speed, from one place to another.

Muggles didn't even acknowledge it's presence since they couldn't see it or hear it, since it was invisible to their naked eyes. Still it had amused Harry all the better, as he watched from the window as they passed through several tight areas and especially between vehicles (though the feeling was weird as the bus had tightened greatly).

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Lily asked, placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Ya, I'm just a little sick to the stomach." Harry croaked out in a faint voice, placing his small hand on his stomach as if for self soothing.

"You'll be right as rain in no time, Prongslet." Sirius reassured, ruffing his godson's black hair with his hand.

"Right as rain?" Remus asked, letting out a chuckle easily knowing that it was a Muggle reference.

"Isn't that a Muggle's saying Paddy?" James said, finally stepping off the Knight Bus and almost instantly it drove away into the busy streets of roaming cars.

"Might've picked it up recently," Sirius flashed a smile.

They continued to walk on the pavement, admiring the nature that had surrounded them. It was a beautiful view with several mossy vibrant green trees, absorbing the radiant sunlight that shinned down upon them.

Patches of sunlight streaming through the forest—that was due to the large tall trees. Birds that chipped endlessly with their beautiful songs. A few squirrels ran up the tree trunk, up into the branches as they collected nuts.

It was nearly a soundless area with the exception of cars passing by or birds chirping.

It was a small gated neighborhood with large manors alined across from each other with having different designs (though there was a good amount of distance from one another). Sirius had pulled out the card to glance at the printed address that was beneath the numbers.

They had continued to walk on the pavement—a couple of people had passed by—until they had reached the very end of the road with that one lamppost that had led to one huge mansion made from white cobblestones—being heavily surrounded by vast trees and bushes of all kinds. The large golden gates was embroidered with a symbol of the Great Dragon.

"I think this is the very place," Sirius came to a halt, spotting the four recognizable numbers— _4039_ —to the side of the gate. It was the only manor that was at the end of the street given from the references Oritel had given him.

"They have a particular fond over dragons I see," James noted, over spotting the detailed jewelry the woman had adorned and the golden rings the man wore on his fingers. He couldn't mistaken it for a snake as snakes don't have leathery wings from its back.

Remus felt the presence of powerful enchantments all around the area.

Was it to steer the Muggles away?

It could be a an anti-magical Muggle repellent spell that the light-brown-haired wizard couldn't exactly pick up. Almost like it was _unfamiliar_ (or rather _unrecognizable_ ) magic that he'd never come across from before. Or maybe just some kind of protective barrier that kept them safe from unwanted intruders?

"At least it _isn't_ a slimy snake," Sirius retorted.

The man couldn't help himself from saying it. Most purebloods enjoyed showing off such statement, especially in regards to their House Sorting, one of the major event that marked their life and their future paths of the unconcealed roads they would head in.

His own family reeked with Slytherin pride to his own annoyance, though, in retaliation his own room was plastered with bright and cheerful colours that consisted of gold and scarlet—the distinguished colours of Gryffindor House. Sirius had used a permanent sticking charm to further irritate his beloved mother and father to their scandalous horror of a son, or so they claimed.

"Oh _hush_ you," Lily reprimanded Sirius in a quiet voice. Her jade green eyes narrowing. Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the woman, not wanting to piss her off even further especially from the way she threw that famous glare at him.

James pressed onto the small rounded button that gave somewhat of an ear-splitting sound.

_RING!_

The golden gates had creaked opened, allowing them to proceed along the stoney pathway. They had spotted a few people dressed in some type of uniform who were magically trimming the bushes, shrubs, and cutting off a few extra sprouted stems of the rose tree (and few rose bushes).

The air felt light and sweet (if that had made any sense to them) but there was something about this place that was filled with positivity. It was an entirely _different_ feeling from all the other wizarding's home they stepped into. It was quite an _indescribable_ sensation.

"What type of magical creatures are they, Mum?" Harry pointed at the two female marbled figures that had wings behind their back. The figures were in some kind of stance as water was pouring down from the two females' palm down into the gleaming fountain.

"Ah, those are fairies darling," Lily smiled down at her son.

"You mean like Tinker Bell in Peter Pan?" Harry asked, as he had seen that Disney movie several times already, one of the movies he practically enjoyed since it was mostly about Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up and caused lots of mayhem with the other four lost boys.

"Precisely."

"So do you think that they could be um . . . fairies?"

"Now, what makes you think that they're fairies?" James questioned his son who thought a bit strangely.

Harry gave a shrug. "I dunno. I was just thinking."

"You could be onto something Prongslet," Sirius chimed in, almost agreeing with his godson's words.

Remus raised a curious brow. "I don't know if that's even possible. . ."

Sirius snorted in amusement. "Moony, I might side on Harry with that. I mean, they did say they come from another _planet_ after all, so who knows what _is_ and what is _not_ possible?"

"I suppose it should be something to consider." Remus said thoughtfully.

The couple and their daughter weren't a just typical wealthy wizarding family. No. There was something more than that, but one could only speculate on such things. Even just setting foot on this place had a different impression.

They stood in front of the double doors that had another embroidered golden dragon. The doors had opened revealing to be Oritel who welcomed them warmly into his home.

* * *

Bloom had flinched at the touch of her mother's fingers tips that was gently pressed against her back. Her mid back had been throbbing for the past few days, but it was only a minor sensation. When the girl had woken up this morning, her back had pulsed with pain that had slowly worsened throughout the morning.

"It appears that her wings are growing in, Lady Marion," Valeria had pointed out to the slight puffy reddened area near the shoulder blades.

Marion's bright emerald eyes had widened in catching a glimpse of her child's sprouting translucent wings.

The woman wasn't entirely sure how to assist her child in such a process, despite the fact that she herself had gone through the process at Bloom's age as Marion wouldn't remember much of it. Her own mother would certainly know what to do if she were alive.

The redhead woman hadn't expected that Bloom would start showing any of her fairy signs until a year from now. Maybe Bloom was around the age in which a fairy's age begins to show _signs_ of their fairy growth? Marion wasn't exactly sure, but it seemed to be the case.

"Lady Marion since you're going to Magix with Lord Oritel, there's a well known place I know of that could help you care for a child's growing fairy wings. My mother had used to take me and my older sister there," Valeria explained, her warm honey colored eyes had soften on the girl.

"That would be wonderful Valeria," Marion said, trying to remain utterly calm about her child's situation. Fairy wings were fragile and essential to a fairy's health. She had never dealt with this kind of situation from before and a part of her felt frustrated over not knowing how to ease Bloom's pain.

Marion gazed at her daughter's face. "How are you feeling darling?"

"It hurts just a little Mummy, but—" the girl's bright blue eyes had enlarged over hearing a familiar voice enter her ears. It was the boy's voice. Harry who she had met yesterday and befriended. She wanted to squirm out of her beloved mother's warm arms. It appeared to the girl that her father had agreed over the idea about her being friends with Harry.

"Mummy let me go. I wanna see Harry."

Marion arched an eyebrow. "Young lady, a princess must learn to be _patient_. And besides, there's one more thing Mama needs to do before I can let you go."

The girl practically rolled her eyes at her mother's comment and allowed Marion to use her magic in tying up her long hair into two ponytails with two blue ribbons that matched the girl's ruffled dress and golden sandals. Though Marion noted that her daughter's ears were slowly becoming pointy like her very own, in which Marion had to use glamour magic to conceal their true nature—to appear _more_ human than magical.

"Now you're perfect Bloom." Marion kissed her on the head before turning to Valeria. "If you want Valeria, you can change out of your uniform into something comfortable." The dark-haired woman gave a bow in gratitude for Marion's kind offer.

The redhead woman grabbed her child's hand and the duo had walked out of Bloom's bedroom to greet the guest.

* * *

The adults were sitting in the living room engaging in deep conversation.

Harry's jade green eyes darted off to every detail within the room itself. It was not like any type of ordinary wealthy wizarding home he'd ever been too. It was quite distinctive. The floors were white-marbled, glittering as the sunlight spilled through the glass windows. Large chandeliers were hung from the high ceiling—the little glass details that the boy made out—were about twelve fairies all around in some kind of dance movement.

Many family portraits were hung on the walls, each one of the pictures looked even more regal and exquisite than the other. Though, it had slightly puzzled Harry upon seeing the family portrait, as they were cloaked in the most expensive clothes and jewelry, and they even had golden crowns and tiaras that rested on their heads.

It almost signified their vast wealth or power they've clearly held.

Across from where Harry and his parents sat, there was a large of what he could assume a flat screen TV and there was a lot of modern things that many pureblood families would find that disgraceful and utterly appalling. What had captivated Harry's interest, were the people dressed in strange uniforms who'd served the brunet man.

Didn't House-elves severed old wizarding families?

But then again, everything was so strange with Bloom's family.

The girl had even mentioned to him that they originally came from a different world— _planet_ to be precise. Though he had given her a funny look, as Bloom continued to grin at him as if he should believe her words. Harry's thoughts were shattered and he was brought back to reality upon hearing his godfather's astounding words escape his mouth.

"Hold on a second, your wife and daughter are _actual_ _fairies_ and _not witches_ ," Sirius spluttered, utterly astonished by the man's explanation of his family's magical class beings.

Oritel lifted a questioning brow. "Why? Aren't fairies common in your world?"

"Well in terms of fairies in our world, they are relatively common but they're actually tiny in size, about an index of a finger. And they tend to lay up to fifty eggs in one go." James simplified.

Oritel was utterly baffled and he could feel his cheeks heat up entirely, almost throwing him off of his axis entirely. That was defiantly the opposite in the Magical Dimension. Fairies were just as any witches or wizards in their own world. And fairies certainly _don't_ lay any kind of eggs. It was hard to imagine that kind of idea.

"Well, fairies in the Magic Dimension is like any other witches, wizards, nymphs, paladins, or specialist. They're not so different except they conceal their wings and thus they use transformation whenever needed to."

"So fairies use transformation to reveal their true nature?" Remus asked curiously.

"In a way they do but not necessarily. You can easily tell from the way they dress and carry themselves out in public." Oritel said.

Harry's eyes had drifted onto Bloom who was walking down the spiraling staircase along with her mother who was wearing a lovely shade of ivory green dress with flecks of golds, and the long sleeves were sheer with having golden swirling prints all over. Her golden heels clicked against the marbled floors.

Marion and Bloom had greeted them with warm welcoming expression and the young girl had given a little wave to Harry. The boy waved back as he watched the girl sit between her parents.

The redhead fairy in tuned onto the conversation, though she was a bit surprised herself once she had realized that they assumed that fairies in their own world weren't the same type as the fairies in the Magic Dimension. It had amused her.

"Your husband was telling us that you can transform into your fairy form?" Lily said, rather intrigued with such an idea.

"Oh yes I do and I use glamour magic to conceal our pointed ears." Marion smiled.

Lily's eyes had widened. "Oh really?"

"And can your daughter transform as well?" Sirius questioned instantly—his grey eyes had fallen on the little redhead girl. This was practically a whole new (race) existence for him to learn about, so naturally as it was, he and his friends were finding this rather curious.

"No. Bloom's still too young for that and her wings are just beginning to come in. Oh darling," Marion turned to her husband, her emerald eyes shinned with much warmth and love, "Valeria told me about a place in Magix that could help us care for Bloom's incoming wings. Maybe I could find a specific healing spell that could help her sore back."

Oritel contemplated over his wife's implication and his brown eyes had shifted onto his smiling daughter who apparently wanted to show Harry around (though the man felt slightly discomfort over the idea that his little girl being friends with Harry). Was that a natural fatherly feeling?

"Her back is aching from the wings?" Lily asked baffled by this sudden information.

She never practically believed that fairy wings could actually cause a girl's back to ache while growing in. The red-haired witch felt slightly guilty over the fact that she had plucked off the wings from the tiny fairies that was used as a part of the potion—due to the ingredient requiring to have fairy (magic) wings. It did cause the tiny fairies to be irritated over the fact that it hadn't played to their vanity.

"Unfortunately yes, and to be fair I can't remember much of my own experience to say," Marion's lips twisted into an uncomfortable frown over her daughter's discomfort. Hopefully, she could find something in the shop that would help her child overcoming her sore back.

"Surely your mum can help you with that, right?"

It had caught Marion off guard, as her eyes widened over hearing those words flow into her ear. Her mum. Bloom's grandmother. Memories of Lassandra had flashed before her eyes. If anything, her emerald eyes had glimmered faintly. A deepened frown appeared on her lips.

"Oh, my parents had passed away a couple of years ago. My daughter has never met either of her grandparents. . ." a few tears dripped from her eyes.

Marion had found it _hard_ to forget. Nearly impossible. It'd been utterly tragic and too painful to her dear heart. Not only had she lost her beloved mother and father, but her older daughter—her first born girl—during the gloomy and darkened war. The heightened war had took several members of her family including her own brother who was murdered by Lord Dakar personally.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Lily apologized sounding disheartened.

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"Do you have any extended relatives around?" James said.

"No. It's just only us three." Oritel emphasized, though his expression hadn't matched his tone entirely. He wanted to get to the point rather than giving out a full explanation. Oritel was rather uncomfortable talking about his close family members. It was just too personal for him. "Anyways, I was thinking about what method we use to get to Magix? Teleportation? Portal? Or magical post card?"

"Scratch off teleportation Oritel. That doesn't do well with Bloom." Marion refreshed her husband's memory of the time when Bloom had easily fallen nauseous for an entire day. It'd been too far of a stretched distance and there was no doubt that Harry would fall ill due to it. It wasn't something that they would use until Bloom was a bit older.

"Didn't he teleport yesterday with your daughter and she seemed to be quite fine?" Sirius questioned.

"Well yes, ordinarily she would be fine. But since is a very far distance, it wouldn't be a wise choice. The last time we did that, Bloom was sick to her stomach for an entire day. And I'm not entirely sure how you'll be able handle such a distance," Marion explained softly.

Bloom looked at her parents in eagerness. Her bright blue eyes twinkled in joy.

"Daddy, the magical post card. I like that one and it's _more_ fun!"

It was utterly hard for Oritel to ignore his daughter's innocent, pleading face. The man couldn't resist his own daughter's wishes. "My little love, you have to consider their choices as well."

Remus watched as the girl pouted at her father over not taking her recommendation. It appeared to him that the little girl had her father wrapped around her little pinkie. "So what is this magical post card?"

"It's a magical card that can take you to any place in the universe or anywhere on Earth. All you have to do is say the location of the place and you'll just step into the picture frame. Apparently out of all the methods we've used, this is one of our daughter's favourite," Oritel explained.

"Oh. That seems really intriguing if you put it that way. It's probably even better than a portkey." Sirius noted.

"Can we see how that works?"

"Of course! I do carry it with me often," Oritel smiled, as he pulled it out his wallet that contained the small-sized postcard and tossed it in the middle of the living room on the floor as it enlarged considerably. Though the postcard was blank.

"Watch. Magix City!"

Within a single second, the once blank page was now filled with an illuminating, bustling city.

"And your basically there?" Sirius said astounded, his grey glued to the image. It was defiantly hard to ignore the illuminating city that just instantly appeared on the postcard after saying the location of the place.

Marion nodded.

"That's one quick way to travel."

"So is it really called Magix City?" James questioned. To him, it sounded really blunt.

"Yes, and it's the capital city of planet Magix."

They shot her and Oritel odd expressions.

"I know it must be very strange for you to hear about other planets existing," Oritel mentioned.

They were all gathered near the postcard, observing in fascination.

"So you just stand in the middle of the picture?" Sirius' gaze had fallen on the imagery that was displayed in front of the group. "And say _Magix?_ "

The moment he uttered those words, Sirius felt as if he were sinking into some kind of quicksand. It was nothing like he had ever pictured before. Within an a blink of an eye, Sirius was gone and they could easily see him within the picture frame, wandering all about in amazement.

Harry gazed at Bloom to see that she was smiling at him. "This is a fun way to travel! Can we go next Daddy?"

Oritel looked at his daughter and reminded her. "All the adults goes first young lady, but I'll be the last one to follow in."

Harry and Bloom watched as each single adult had followed in Sirius' footsteps into the postcard. Harry was simply too fascinated with the postcard that it had reached their own turn. Oritel frowned at the idea that his daughter who held the boy's hand in hers, as the duo stepped into the postcard trying to ease Harry's worry about it.

"This is really an effective and quick way to travel," Remus commented.

"Yes and you don't experience any kind of motion sickness in the process." Marion replied.

"So we really left Earth and that we're on a _different_ planet?" Sirius asked, still astonished by this very fact.

Valeria gave a nod. "Though we're on the outskirt of Magix, and we can't exactly just pop in the middle of a bustling city. Anyways the bus should be here soon." The brown-haired woman pointed out in the direction of the bus stop across from where they stood.

Oritel had managed to grab the postcard and folded it back into his wallet. The brunet had wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, bringing her closer to him. Marion had grabbed her excited daughter's hand in her own. The redhead girl had let out a low groan, though she saw Lily holding onto her son's hand as well. Harry seemed to be displeased by this as well and the group walked across to other side—waiting for the bus to arrive.

The hovering bus had halted at the bus sign.

The bus wasn't packed with people, only a few people—an elderly man and elderly woman, two young men, and a family of three with their young child. Bloom and Harry instantly took the window seats—they enjoyed it, as they can see the amazing view. Their parents took a seat next to their children. Remus, Sirius, and Valeria took their own seats right behind them.

 _"We're approaching Magix City! One of the most popular designation all across the multi-dimensions!"_ the bus announcer boomed loudly.

The bus had finally arrived, halting at another bus sign. The people instantly flooded out of bus as they had to be at specific places. Once James, Lily, Harry, Sirius and Remus stepped off the bus they were completely awed by the sight of Magix City.

The tall glass-skyscrapers with golden trims as it shinned radiantly under the golden sun. The sleek glittering marbled tiles that just made it eye-catching. The way these people had managed to convert technology and magic was rather successful. Something that had never been done in the Wizarding world, well except for minor things that wouldn't catch a Muggle's interest. There was a pleasant, wondrous feeling in the atmosphere in the air that made life exciting in may ways.

People hadn't really hold up dark prejudices against those of different magical heritage or ethnicity for that matter (particularly between witches and fairies) as it had been in the past, over thousands of years ago.

People hadn't really seemed to mind that much as they had did over thousands of years ago.

Although some prejudice still lingered in the air until this very day due to being counterpart of each other (each one respectively either using negative or positive magic which often had clashed together).

People had seemed to enjoy diversity and different magical cultures.

The people of the Magic Dimension had still kept up with certain traditions that had traced back to the roots of their ancestors, as some had still swelled with utter pride and others held complete fascination about the true origins.

It was completely different from the Wizarding world and the way people had displayed their magic. There was defiantly an air of powerful and advance forms of magic being demonstrated by several people. The city was filled entirely with the breath of magic swirling in the air. Everything was modern, perhaps even beyond.

Bloom had always begged her parents to take her to Magix especially after hearing many wondrous tales from her beloved father and how he had impressed her mother several times when he'd been young. It had impressed Bloom a great deal. "Wow!"

"You never been here, Bloom?" Harry questioned her.

"I've been to other places but not here." Bloom drinked in such a wonderful scene from all corners.

It had amazed her and Harry.

Sirius could hardly blink his eyes. It was hard to ignore the fact that these people had managed to convert magic and technology together in a sophisticated manner that hadn't managed to clash (or become disruptive in the process).

"I didn't think that magic and technology could be combined successfully without getting all haywire."

"Well some people have certain magical abilities in that specific area which revolves around technology. They are intelligent people with high IQs." Oritel clarified.

"That's an actual thing? People actually have magic over technology? That's defiantly not a thing on Earth but some people, like myself like to enchant muggle devices. In fact, I charmed my motorcycle to fly and that automatically pissed my parents off, actually they were _beyond_ livid." Sirius reminisced on his old memories when he'd first enchanted his motorcycle to fly. It had amused him in seeing his parents' overdramatic reactions. His mother screaming at the top of her lungs, appearing highly appalled meanwhile his father casted a disgusted look in his older son's direction.

"Why would they be livid if you enchanted your motorcycle to fly?" Oritel questioned.

"They believe anything that's made by Muggles such as motorcycle, cars, TVs is automatically inferior to magic and using these types of things would label you as being inadequate with using magic."

The brunet scoffed at the mere notion. "Fortunately for you, this world doesn't has that kind of attitude. With technological advancements it does make life somewhat easier."

"Darling, I was thinking that we should split up. I'll be going to quite a few fairies places and I'm sure the guys wouldn't like to stick around for that. Why don't you show them to your favourite places Oritel, certainly they would like it. After that maybe can find a place to have lunch," Marion suggested, giving her beloved husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

Oritel had smiled down at his beautiful wife and nodded. It was a brilliant plan. He did have a few certain places he wanted to be at without Marion being around as for she would certainly scold him for it. With that being said, the girls had went off to a few fairies shops leaving the guys to do their own thing.

"Since the girls have left, I was thinking of getting down to business. To be precise there's quite a few activities I'd booked earlier this week to do for today. And if Marion knew about it, she would defiantly be scolding me and probably not speak with me for the rest of the day."

Remus eye brows shot upwards. "Is it illegal?"

"What? No. Not at all. It's the activities that I do may put my life at risk."

"You sound like a dare-devil, going against your wife's wishes, you're my kind of person. Classic. So what is this little activity of yours?" Sirius grinned.

"Street racing. They do it every weekend and so I booked one earlier in the week." Oritel shrugged.

"That doesn't sound awfully bad." James commented.

"It isn't. But there's a catch to it. You can use magic and so that may very well come with a few risk. And what Marion doesn't know about won't kill her."

"No bloody way! I don't see why you have to listen to Marion about it? Women can be so critical about everything. Lily is well, almost similar, to your wife. She places rules on James about what to do and what not. . ." Sirius on and on.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' over exaggerated comment.

"Well if you noticed Sirius, that they're both married men and fathers. It's plainly obvious that their wives would worry about their well-being."

"Remus does have a point. I wouldn't want my lovely daughter to grow up without me or Marion to grow old without me. But I like to have a little adventure every now and then." Oritel rationalized, trying to get his point across.

"Point taken." Sirius had considered.

James held his young son's hand who was beaming in full interest. The city was quite packed—bustling with people about their day, as Oritel had led them through Magix.


	4. A Family Reunion?

_Chapter Four: A Family Reunion?_

* * *

"Now sweetheart, you _don't_ touch anything in the shop, alright?" Marion reminded her young child.

Bloom glanced at her mother and gave a nod.

The girl knew better than to touch anything that was supposedly enchanted that could in fact be dangerous as her parents warned her often about. Even if it was casted by a fairy herself.

"I _won't_ touch anything, Mummy. I promise."

"Good."

Bloom's bright blue eyes had lit up once they stepped inside the vast shop.

It was utterly whimsical despite the shop being crowded with people, mothers (and a few fathers) along with their young daughters who were obviously beginning to grow fairy wings just like Bloom and a few older girls had nearly full sized wings.

Lily was amazed at the sight of actual fairies in front of her. Some young fairies were attempting to flutter, but their parents had chided them for it, as they could unintentionally bump into other people.

The red-haired witch had gazed all around the place. Every sight had catched her interest, as if almost everything in this very shop had displayed an exquisite amount of details focusing on a fairy and it's history.

A large chandelier was hung in the ceiling, although, it wasn't exactly powered by electricity but by illuminating magic of variety of bright color. In the center of the room, there was a large marbled figure woman with wings widely spread out in full pride. The woman's expression was that of high self-esteem, though there was a trace of unimaginable kindness being displayed.

Valeria smiled warmly. "It's been ages since I last stepped into this place with my mother and older sister. I have to say, quite a few things had changed from my time."

"Do you know who that is?" one of the young brunette girl said, beaming at her friend. Both girls who stood in front of the fairy stature in awe were around five or six years of age and were close friends.

"Who?" the blond said, looking eagerly at the girl who stood besides her.

"That's Arcadia, the first fairy who flew in the Magic Dimension!"

"Really?"

"Well ya, every fairy should know about her," the brunette girl pointed out. "My parents told me amazing tales about Arcadia."

Lily happened to be intrigued with the girl's tale. Was it simply a legendary story that had been told throughout several generations? To claim that Arcadia was the first fairy in all of existence—in the Magic Dimension? Or had assumptions about her being the very first?

"Look Mummy! Isn't that Arcadia?" Bloom exclaimed, pointing her finger in the direction of the stature figure. The girl was very familiar with the first fairy that had been created by the Great Dragon at the very beginning of creating the multi-dimensions. Every child in the Magic Dimension knew about the legendary magical beings—also being known as the Elder Council that existed outside the fabric of time.

Marion smiled softly at her daughter. "Of course my darling! But come along now, we must find what we're looking for."

"Wow! The first ever fairy," the little girl's blue eyes glittered radiantly in fascination.

"First fairy? Is it true or is it a popular legend? " Lily raised a questioning brow.

"It's very much true. Arcadia is the very first fairy to ever exist in the entire dimension. She actually still exist until this very day, but somewhere outside of the Magic Dimension." Valeria explained.

"You mean she's _immortal?_ "

"Of course."

Lily was impressed by such a tale. This wasn't something that was commonly heard on Earth at all or perhaps hadn't existed. It was all so strange over the fact that immortality was something to be considered possible in this dimension.

They walked through many different aisle in search of caring for a young child's growing wings. Several dark wood shelfs that had stacks of thick books arranged in order that revolved on different elemental (fairy) magic, different ranks of a fairy's magic, the uses of certain type of fairy dust, healing magic, what to do if a fairy's wings were damaged and so on.

Marion's bright emerald eyes had catched the sight of a few books that had very much interested her and it was essential for her to be informed about. Fairy wings were highly crucial to understand especially in specific situations, despite the fact that she knew about certain things. But still, it wouldn't hurt her to read through them again as she hadn't personally dealt with it in her life. Her eyes had widened upon spotting the book.

_**Caring For A Fairy's Developing Wings** _

She had placed it in the basket with the rest of her things. Her bright green eyes had shifted onto Bloom who was gazing all around in curiosity and smiled. This place had certainly captivated her daughter's interest.

At the very least, Bloom wasn't complaining endlessly about her sore back. All what Marion needed now was to find a certain healing potion. After some time, they had come across the aisle that a variety of different potions.

"What are those?" Lily had admired the wing glass bottle that was filled with golden, tiny, sparkling dust. The witch wasn't familiar with this type of. . . she wasn't even sure what it was. Was it a potion of some kind? Or a fairy's version of a potion?

"They're fairy dust and the kind we need for Bloom's sore back, which is what you have in your hand along with the blue dust," Marion enlightened, a smile formed on her lips.

"And I assume the other variety of colours are for different health issues right?" Lily implied.

"Precisely," Marion said, her hand reaching out to the last glass bottle that was filled with blue coloured fairy dust—it was the last one on the shelf. It was a very good thing that Marion had stumbled across it before someone else had.

* * *

Magix City was absolutely packed with people.

Families were milling around enjoying the beautiful day, shops were filled with people, and some were watching the flurry riders that were zooming rapidly in the air displaying excellent magic tricks to entertain the audience as the crowed let out an 'ohhhh' sound.

It was difficult to find a decent spot in the overwhelming crowd, but nonetheless they were lucky enough to find a close place upfront. James, Sirius, and Remus were astounded by such a sight. People were roaring in the crowds, cheering the riders on as they flew at high speed.

Sirius for his part, had been fascinated by the hovering bikes, in which his point of view, was very useful and yet essential to have—to travel to places in style. And to be real, Sirius had personally liked to impress the ladies with his badness and edginess. Big screens were displayed on surrounding buildings that gave everyone a good view of the race, fifteen competitors were flying in the track.

"There's a barrier all around the racing tract, so if anything happened to the riders or let say the rider had lost control of the leva-bike, it would just hit the invisible wall as a safety precaution," Oritel said.

"I was just about to ask," Remus piped up, noticing how easily if something had gone wrong, it could end up being utterly disastrous. People could get seriously injured if there wasn't any type of safety measures being taken.

"Dad! I _can't_ see anything from here," Harry complained, wanting his father to settle him on his shoulders in order to get a better view of the race.

James noticed that several other fathers had their own child settled on his shoulders, their wives' arms linked with that of their husband's as they gazed at their child with love filled in their eyes. Reluctantly, James had lifted his son up and settled him on the shoulder, holding his hands tightly. Harry's bright green eyes had widened in fascination.

"I can see why your wife would be disapproving of your activities, it does seem risky and a little dangerous." Remus remarked.

As if to punctuate his point, one of the riders went flying past, but as he took a sharp turn, his bike had toppled over and went skidding, taking him along with it. It looked like a bad crash, but the rider was up in a second, waving his hand to show the crowd that he was alright.

"Can you lighten up Moony? I mean, it's a street race and it bounds to come with some risks." Sirius said, far too much enjoyed watching the race.

"To be fair that rider was accelerating his speed at a sharp turn. He _shouldn't_ have done that."

Oritel had glanced at his wrist watch.

There was still about several hours till his own. He'd nearly forgotten about the time difference, if he hadn't manage to double check on his cellphone for a notification.

Well, one thing was for sure: Marion was going to personally _rip_ him to shreds.

Though a part of him had really wanted to secretly impress Marion _again._ The first time hadn't been what he would call memorable. It _hadn't_ been a good impression. It was one out of a young teenager's stupidity.

Old memories had reeled into his mind.

It'd been about ten years ago—when he was merely eighteen, a third year student at Red-Fountain. There had been a huge festival—the Day of the Rose—which he and the guys along with the Alfea fairies had decided to enjoy the holiday in Magix. He'd been young and utterly reckless to say the least to participate in the race alongside his friends.

It hadn't been his most memorable moment in his young life.

Truth to be told, it'd been utterly humiliating. He had fractured his ankle severely and it'd been a day prior to the annual school dance. But Marion had escorted him to the dance and she clung to him the entire night despite being a complete reckless, idiotic fool he was.

Oritel wasn't too sure how his beloved Marion had put up with him and his ridiculous antics, but as they say, love was blind. Love can easily ignore the sheer stupidity.

"It doesn't seem like they're particularly skilled," James noted, as to seeing almost six riders losing their grip at turns and just overly speeding.

"Well, I should've mentioned that the race is split into three different categories. It's usually divided up into tiers based on how good they are, which is based on previous participants. Earlier races are the worse and tend not to attract a huge crowd, just people who enjoy watching crashes I suppose. Right now is fairly middle league and later tonight is the big league, usually involving who live off racing, and it's more exciting."

"People actually _enjoy_ seeing crashes?"

"It's usually young teenagers and mostly fairies who would be rooting for their boyfriends to win."

Sirius could easily visualize the entire scene of young girls just chanting their boyfriends' names in the crowd—encouraging them to be victorious—and would shower them with hugs and kisses. It was similar to Quidditch, as the man remembered his own time in participating, always wooing the girls' with his natural charms.

The witches had been easily swayed by Sirius Black, though, Marlene was quite impressed with his talents. Despite the fact that Marlene was hard to make such an impression on and seeing her faint blush across her cheeks had made him satisfied.

"You've peeked up my curiosity about racing. Would you mind teaching me?" Sirius asked—his thoughts drifting to a certain witch he wanted to impress.

"Certainly—"

"IT APPEARS THAT NUMBER EIGHT IS IN THE LEAD, FOLLOWED BY NUMBER FIVE WHO IS CLOSING IN. THET'RE REALLY BATTLING FOR THE FRONT POSITION NOW," the announcer bellowed with excitement though in an instant his voice had changed into a serious tone.

"OH MY, IN THE MIDDLE, NUMBER ELEVEN TRIES TO — OH NO — NUMBER THIRTEEN HAD ACCIDENTLY VEERED INTO SEVEN. . . THAT'S A NASTY FALL. DON'T WORRY FOLKS, I'M TOLD THAT THE PARAMEDICS IS ON THEIR WAY!"

Oritel grimaced at the horrific crash.

At least, the riders weren't killed, but the man could tell they were badly injured. They shouldn't have been clustered into close groups like, it was just too hard to preform a stunt without causing any kind of chaos in the midst, just like what one of the riders had done.

"Well, that was. . . _something_ ," James said, trying to rack his brains for the correct word.

"I say, Quidditch is _far worse_ in my opinion. Remember all the times, you've managed to land yourself in the hospital wing James? Or remember when Lily told you off for being a complete idiot and she cried afterwards? Ah, now that's the good old days when young love was blossoming in the air."

James felt his cheeks burn at once. "But that's entirely _different_ Sirius!"

His best-mate could be _so_ _revealing_ sometimes.

"Everyone starts somewhere. My first time hadn't been well either, I did managed to shatter my leg entirely. Needless to say, Marion _wasn't_ pleased and my parents were _furious_ ," Oritel recalled, though it hadn't been his proudest moment.

Leilani was heavily upset and concerned for his health and as for his father, Hyperion, he had reprimanded Oritel for his foolish behavior and for endangering his life over a silly race and that his life was _far_ more _important_ as he was the Crown Prince of Domino.

"You're a rebel?" Sirius quirked a single eye brow.

"Well not exactly. I was actually quite close with my parents though I do have a soft for my dear mother. But that race did _tick_ them off and immediatly thought I was endangering my life over something trivial," he let out a chuckle, though his heart had ached for them dearly. His parents hadn't even gotten the chance to meet their second granddaughter Bloom.

"Oh."

"But I do get the impression that you're one?"

Sirius flashed a smile.

He was too proud about it—something that had made him feel utterly delighted. What could he say, he had a knack for trouble when he'd been in his mid to late teen years. "In a way, yes. I don't share the same traditionalist ideals as them, and that's bound to have some kind of effect."

Eventually, the race came to end with number eight being the winner followed number five who came in second and number six who was placed in third. Bright colourful ribbon had fallen down, sprinkling the streets. The three riders had earned their golden medallion in their respective ranks as it was shown on the screen. The young fairies had congratulated their boyfriends as they gave a tight embrace.

Oritel had glanced at the screen of his cellphone to see Marion's message.

His face had lit up.

Supposedly, Bloom had suggested the idea of playing the virtual laser game all together before lunch. That sounded like a good idea. And fun too. Oritel's gaze had shifted off to young Harry.

"So, how would you like a game of virtual laser tag?"

* * *

"Oh come off, you lot." Lily chided the three grown men for their childish behavior. "It was _just_ a game."

James, Oritel, and Sirius sulked over the fact they had lost to young children who were positively giggling upon seeing their fathers' facial expressions. Apparently, they had taken this to heart.

Remus had noticed that the many shops had revolved around fairies, each shop displaying something essential, as they continued to walk down the pavement. Though he had detected some oddity in realization as the wizard hadn't spotted any any kind of witch shop within the area.

"I'm just curious, I hadn't spotted a single witch shop around? And I was wondering if. . ."

"Of course there is, but it's on the other side of the city. Fairies and witches don't tend to be in the same area, otherwise a dispute would happen due to their different beliefs."

"Oh, I see. Is it due to their prejudice?"

Marion's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Well, unfortunately yes, some fairies and witches have a strong rivalry and sometimes it can be intimidating on both sides. It's one of the reasons why we don't go to the same school or else the school would be up in flames."

"Oh. I assumed that you would attend the same school?" Lily questioned, as her red brows had furrowed in confusion, and continued. "So there's separate schools for witches and fairies?"

"Yes, and each school dedicates to different history regarding their race and their magical practice, you know: Light Art and Dark Magic. Fairies practice light magical arts and channel their magic via positive energy whereas, witches channel their magic via negative magic and because of that witches often gets a bad reputation. Not every witch is predisposed to being evil, and some could be true, but fairies aren't immune to being bad either." Valeria elaborated.

"It's just an old stereotype that hasn't really died down and not everyone lives up to such expressions as they did in the past."

A half-hour later, they had founded themselves seated inside at a table in pizzeria called Eastern Heart.

The place was well-lit and loud with blaring music echoing off, people chattering and booming with laughter. Bright colors had adorned the walls, young waiters and waitress had zoomed by taking orders onto the notepads. It was one of the most popular and delicious pizza in the city.

The adults had debated through the menu, as Harry and Bloom were playing tic-tac-toe on the kids' paper menu, tuning out on the conversation that was going on between the adults.

Soon the young waitresses came and gently settled the food on the table before—the adults had vegetable pizza and as for the kids they had the regular cheese as the duo happily ate their pizza, taking a sip from their small cups that was filled with lemonade.

Bloom had perked up once she heard her mother's startled but concerned voice.

The redhead girl had turned her attention towards her parents. Apparently her mother was worried over something her father had done, but Oritel appeared to be calm—at ease—unworried.

"You signed yourself up for a street race, Oritel?" Marion posed an eyebrow directly at her husband, which hadn't sounded like a good idea.

The brunet man gave a carefree shrug. "Don't worry love. It's just _one_ race."

"But _one_ race can easily turn deadly, Oritel." Marion's emerald eyes shinned with worry, as her mind flooded with the memory of her being a sixteen-years-old-girl who was cheering Oritel along with the rest of her friends—it had ended up with him severely fracturing his ankles. It'd been about ten years ago.

"You do remember you severely fractured your ankle, right? What if this time ends up being far worse th—"

Marion didn't want him to risk his life over something so foolish (yet again). He wasn't just only her husband, but partner in life and above all her best-friend who she shared secrets with and do everything together and he was Bloom's father.

How could she or young Bloom manage to survive his loss? It was for certain that Bloom would be heartbroken as for she had looked up at her father with full love and pure adoration.

If anything, it would shatter Bloom's world. Her sweet little daughter had manage to wrap Oritel around her little pinkie. It was too adorable over the way Oritel had manage to give into some of Bloom's desires of wanting to get her own ways if Marion hadn't approved of the idea.

"It won't Mari. I'm far _more_ experienced than I was at eighteen," Oritel had reassured his beloved wife.

"Well, if _anything_ happens to _you_ , I might start looking for a new potential husband and father." Marion shot right back with a delighted smirk on her face.

"You _wouldn't_." Oritel's brown eyes widened in disbelief.

 _"Try me."_ Marion dared playfully. Her emerald eyes lit up with brightness. That idea entertained her and seeing her husband get all provoked in trying to protest to her with his charming words.

Harry glanced at Bloom, puzzled.

"Don't worry. My parents like to tease each other, like, a lot." Bloom beamed.

"Oh."

Sirius' voice had piped up into the conversation, rather amused.

"Just to let you know mate, if your wife is widowed, there is a couple of options that would fit her criteria you know, someone like me who's single, hot, humorous, a prankster and I do understand the ladies quite well." Sirius winked.

"What? We barely know each other, let alone marrying my lovely Marion." Oritel scoffed, seeing the faint blush stain Marion's cheeks. It was simply unimaginable or rather he could not see anyone else in being in his own place as her husband and as being Bloom's father.

"But someone has to live up to being Marion's husband and Bloom's father, no?" Sirius flashed a bright smile.

Oritel was scandalized by such words flowing out of the man's mouth. He draped his arm around his wife's shoulder, pulling her fairly close to him as if he were unwilling to let go of her and being highly defensive.

" _No one_ is going to marry my lovely wife and don't worry I won't allow the process be done on paper, so basically it would be illegal for her to remarry someone other than me."

"Egocentric much, mate?" Sirius lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh very much," Marion replied, grinning.

Oritel groaned painfully as his wife had shared quite a few adventurous, but yet, embarrassing moments of when they had been in their younger years.

At the very least, his little Bloom had enjoyed hearing those grand tales of his and Marion's younger years, but at the same time he had feared over the idea that his daughter may dream of those ideas.

A fantasy world in which Bloom would dream about finding her own prince charming that would in return would love her with all of his heart.

* * *

The sky was painted in several shades of colour from purple to the brightest shade of pink as the sun was slowly dipping into the horizon. There was a slight warm summery breeze that brushed against their faces as they were making their way through the crowds.

Oritel had glanced at his wrist watch for the second time this day.

It was nearly six-thirty.

There was about a good chuck of forty minutes in preparations for the next and final race of the day. He had to show up before hand in order to get ready. There was a decent-sized garage in which those who was participating in the race to change into specific uniforms that had protective padding on certain areas and also for setting up the leva-bike—each one had a specific area to their respective numbers.

Oritel had walked in the walkway of number one.

The place was starting to get packed with many people who were rooting for their significant other. Marion had tightened her grip on her daughter's hand who was gazing around in fascination.

"Is it always this crowded for a race?" Lily asked, though she was keeping her son Harry who was sitting on his father's shoulders.

Valeria gave a nod. "It entertains most people."

"It's even worse on the Day of the Rose."

"Day of the Rose? What's that? Is it some kind of Holiday?" Lily inquired, raising a single eyebrow.

"Yes, and it's similar to Earth's Valentines Day and once the race is over, roses are tossed down from the aircrafts down to the people. It's quite a sight and the rose is given to loved ones," Marion smiled warmly as she reminisced on old memories, though a part of her had wanted Bloom to experience such a magical holiday. Perhaps she and Oritel could do it this upcoming year with their darling daughter and just loosen up a bit.

Sirius came to a sudden halt upon hearing familiar voices enter his ears, despite being in such a crowded and loud area with a few engines igniting, the man could easily distinguish _those_ voices anywhere no matter where he was.

"Sirius why did y—"

"Remus. Shhh. . ." the black-haired wizard had pressed his finger against his own lips trying to listen to the conversation from nearby. Sirius couldn't have mistaken that voice and it's tone. Cold shivers ran down his spine. It _couldn't_ be. Surely he had to be mistaken.

"Remus isn't me or does _those_ voices sound _familiar_ to you?" Sirius said seriously.

Remus and Sirius had carefully listened to the voices, despite the fact it was slightly muffled, but it was highly recognizable to both wizards.

"That sounds like Regulus, doesn't it?" Remus questioned rather strangely, furrowing his brows together in pure confusion.

The idea that Regulus Black, son of Walburga and Orion Black was here out of all people—in a place that certainly would cause his parents to scream in outrage, appalled by their younger son's sudden behavior.

Surely his mother and father would be highly disappointed with Regulus if they ever had found out about their son's whereabouts. No. It would be beyond that. Regulus would surely give his parents a damn right stroke to the heart or rather they'd appear appalled by such horrors. This was not a sort of thing a proper pureblood, especially a Black, to be engaging in these types of activities was just utterly disgraceful.

"Sirius, I don't think you should be eavesdropping. We don't know for sure it's him and wouldn't it be impossible for him to be here?" Remus said skeptically.

The black-haired wizard rolled his eyes rather dramatically at his best-mate's statement and instantly shook his head to the side and had decided to yank him into his plans. The two wizards had blended in the crowds, though Sirius kept a sharp on aisle number three.

His light grey eyes had widened in astonishment.

It really was his younger brother.

How in the name of Merlin's beard had he ended up here—in this world—that he himself had only found out about from Oritel and Marion. It had just shook him to pieces. Sirius had thought he would be mistaken over the voices he heard.

But this. . .

Since when was Regulus ever interested in such flying motorbikes was the better question? Or how he was participating in a magical race which was defiantly out of his character? Regulus wasn't the type to dare touch something that was similar to a muggle creation?

Remus glanced at Sirius in astonishment as well.

He too _hadn't_ expected it.

Too many questions had swirled in Sirius' mind.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little brother. Fancy seeing you here out of all places. I didn't realize that you had such interest in street racing? I thought that would be my sort of thing," the older Black bother posed a questioning eyebrow. His eyes taking in the sliver coloured uniform that had no doubt but small snakes alined at the wrists. There was a Black crest in the center of the uniform—of course the curtesy of Regulus. He had to include the infamous family crest.

"Si-Sirius?" Regulus spluttered, his grey eyes going wide in surprise. "Yo-you're here? But _how_?"

Sirius was amused by his little brother's reaction. So little Regulus had known about this place. How interesting? The better question was _how_?

"Funny. I was about to ask the same question, little bro?" Sirius redirected his smile that was nothing but cold and unwelcoming for that matter.

Remus watched as the conversation unfolded between the Black siblings. The air danced with awkward tension that at any moment things might unfurl for the worse. The two wizards had exchanged glances quite worriedly.

_"DADA! DADA!"_

A little girl's voice had pierced through the air who was currently being held in the arms of unrecognizable purple haired woman against the girl's will. It appeared the girl was trying so ever desperately to get out of her beloved mother's arms and run towards her father.

Regulus had turned his attention to the source of voice—any evidence of his harsh, cold, surprised expression had melted into that of deep affection over the woman and the little girl. Her little arms were outstretching to her father.

Sirius quirked a brow at the unfamiliar with the young woman and the little girl that apparently his younger brother was close with. Who were they? More questions had seemed to swirling in his mind.

Regulus held the girl in his arms and pressed his lips against the young girl's hairline lovingly. He loved his precious daughter more than anything in the entire universe. She was _so_ sweet and innocent. Regulus turned his attention back on his beloved wife who smiled softly at him.

"She wanted to see you before you're off Reg," the purple-haired woman spoke in a gentle tone. Her large aqua coloured eyes were displayed with full of attention towards her husband and young child.

"Of course little Lyra wanted to supported her father." Regulus smiled warmly, as he smoothed down his child's bright pink curled hair. Lyra's grey eyes glittered in adoration.

_"You're a father?!"_

At this point, Sirius was astounded by such knowledge.

His little brother was a . . . father? How? When? What?

The last time he'd ever heard of his younger brother was that he had jointed the ranks of the Dark Lord, a Death Eater. This surely must be a joke right? It was as if his brain was having a hard time connecting this new founded information about his brother having a family of his own.

"Yes, Sirius. I'm a father and if you hadn't noticed you're an uncle. Her name is Lyra Black," Regulus tickled the girl's chin who bursted into series of pure giggles.

The man had casted Sirius a wary glance. Still skeptic by his older brother's mere appearance who was speaking with him in public. It'd been several years since. . . they had last spoken to each other and had been on good terms before everything had fallen.

Sirius blinked. His mind was still trying to process the fact that his little brother had a family of his own.

When had little Regulus had grown up?

When did that happen?

The last time he'd ever seen or had heard from Regulus was when his younger brother had been merely fourteen—a couple of weeks before Sirius had been blasted off the family tapestry.

Sure, he had seen him during their time at Hogwarts, but that Regulus had avoided him almost as if he had despised him for betraying the family.

"So? _How_ are you even here?" he asked dryly, handing Lyra back to her mother.

Sirius was flustered in the face.

There hadn't been any reason except that he wanted to determine the familiar voice that had gotten a bit suspicious was all. It was more of a confirmation. It wasn't something he had expected. "Well your voice was recognizable and I just had to. . ."

"To see for yourself? Anyways I need to go now, but we can talk afterwards. One more thing, the most of the family is here, just to let you know," Regulus informed, placing his helmet on head, as the vehicle had roared to life once the engine had ignited.

"What? And _who_ exactly would that be?" Sirius entailed, precisely.

"Well, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you."

Sirius watched in astonishment as his younger brother had simply drove off. He still _couldn't_ process anything, like at all. He wasn't sure what just happened. Surely, it _couldn't_ be him.

It had be some kind of twisted nightmare, right?

The air was filled with awkward silence once Regulus had departed. Sirius shifted his gaze onto the young woman and properly introduced himself to her. "I'm Sirius Black, older brother of Regulus."

"I'm Lilac Black," she smiled warmly, though her grip tightened on her child.

"And I'm Remus Lupin, a close friend of Sirius," the light-brown-haired wizard greeted.

"It's pleasure to meet you both, but I must get going. I don't want to lose sight of my husband."

"Wait. I'm a bit curious as to how you'd met my brother?" Sirius questioned rather interested in that very particular detail. It was essential to know how Regulus had come across Lilac who was his wife?

"Through Alec Lovell of course. How else? I wouldn't have met the love of my life." A soft expression had crossed Lilac's face. Her aqua eyes shinned with much love and warmth towards Regulus as she spoke.

"What? You mean he's. . ." Sirius trailed off, finally putting the pieces to the mysterious puzzle. He had not known that fact. Why hadn't anyone told him? Or rather why hadn't Alec informed him? "You know him?"

The woman nodded. "Well his younger sister used to be my close friend."

Sirius could detect the sadness in her voice. "He _had_ a sister? I didn't know that."

"Yes, but he doesn't like to talk about it. It's _too_ personal for him."

* * *

Remus and Sirius had made their way back into the crowd—easily spotting James, Harry, Lily, Marion, Bloom, and Valeria. Apparently, they had found a perfect place, close to the metal rails to witness the races up close. Though James had held Harry in his arms, since he was short in height and couldn't be able to see clearly. The little girl had stood besides her mother, squirming for a good place to see her father.

"Where have you two been? Did you two get lost or something?" James quirked an eyebrow as he turned his head to see his two best-mates.

"You wouldn't even guess who distracted me James," Sirius' gaze had fallen on the young redhead girl who was tipping on her toes just to get a good glance at her father. His attention had shifted on Marion and smiled. "I could hold your daughter for you, Marion. It seems to me, she really wants to see her father in action."

"Thank you, but there's no reason to do that. I'm sure she'll be just fine," she spoke in a gentle tone—thanking him for such kind gesture.

Sirius gave her the _look_. "If you're worried about your daughter, don't be. I'm _excellent_ with young children!"

Marion watched as the man had generously offered to hold Bloom in order for to get a good view of her father. Though she was (personally if anything but slightly) skeptic of her husband's reassuring words, while he smoothed her hair down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

 _"Thank you!"_ Bloom's voice broke Marion's thoughts, as her emerald eyes had fallen on her sweet little girl. The little girl had beamed brightly as she spotted Oritel dressed in black with golden trimmings around the wrist and knees. He was easily distinguishable from the rest of the racers.

 _"There's Daddy, Mummy!"_ the girl chirped excitedly.

Marion had soften on her young daughter and placed a hand lovingly on Bloom's rounded cheeks. The redhead fairy had enjoyed seeing the smile stretch on her face. She had thanked Sirius again for his kindness. "You're right Bloom. That is Daddy over there."

"I actually enjoy seeing children being happy."

"Wait? Are you actually being _serious_ , Remus?" James spoke, shocked evident in his voice.

He turned to Sirius for an explanation. "Your brother, Regulus is here?"

That did not sound anything like what a Pureblooded Regulus would do. Nope. It seemed way out of his character. That would be painfully disgraceful to him and the entire Black family. It would defiantly put Walburga and Orion to shame.

"Apparently. I'm astounded by the fact that he's competing in a race or by the fact that I merely found out that Reg's married to a woman and they have a daughter together? So I'm not entirely sure which shocked me the most," Sirius frowned deeply.

"Wait? So you're an actual uncle now?" James said, hazel eyes going wide at his best-mate and imagining him as being uncle towards his niece. It was all too surreal to hear.

"Yup. I know I hadn't spoken with Regulus in years, but I _hadn't_ anticipated this." Though a part of Sirius had felt guilt over not having connections with his younger brother in about seven or eight years. Possibly even more.

Lily had felt for Sirius as for she knew how it'd felt to not be on speaking terms with a sibling, and in her case, it was her older sister Petunia. Though Lily looked at Sirius with curiosity. She very well much knew of the Black family's dark reputation within the Wizarding world—it was quite cumbersome.

"So do you know how he's here, Sirius?" Lily questioned.

"I believe my cousin-in-law, Alec Lovell, owes me some kind of explanation for all this. I mean, he _knew_ about this world and didn't decide to tune me in about it. But no he goes telling Reg and everyone else in the family right?" Sirius scoffed, rather annoyed by this very fact.

Marion stiffened in her place entirely as she heard the man's name flow into her ears. _Alec (Alexander) Lovell._ That name had belonged to her only brother, an older brother at that too, who had been murdered by Lord Darkar. It _couldn't_ be him! Her brother was dead. Long gone like her parents, her in-laws, and Daphne her sweet innocent daughter. It was _impossible_.

Maybe she heard wrong?

Maybe it was someone else entirely?

But for reason, a part of her felt that it was her brother. Not someone else. Not everyone had the same surname and first name. Her maiden surname _wasn't_ even a common one.

Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears. The redhead woman had pulled up her cellphone and she slid her finger across the screen and it had unlocked. She had to know for sure if it was actually _him_ and _not_ someone else.

Marion had pulled up a picture of herself, Oritel, her brother, and parents. It was a few years ago. Back when she was pregnant with Bloom and Daphne—who had been alive during the time—was being held by her beloved maternal grandfather who kissed her on the forehead lovingly. Her mother stood besides her father appearing elegant and beautiful. Oritel had his arms wrapped around Marion's waist. Alec had stood looking equally proud as their parents and his hand gently rested on her shoulder.

Marion had to know.

She had sucked in her breath and gently exhaled.

"By any chance, it wouldn't be him, now would it?"

Sirius glanced at the cellphone—the family picture and immediately stared at Marion as if she had grew another head. This was surely getting a lot more confusing than he'd originally thought. Then he noticed the tears that glistened in her emerald eyes.

The woman was upset about something, though he wasn't sure what it was, but something had told him it had to do with the blond-haired man with the same piercing green eyes as Marion? Or rather he had speculated it to be?

"That's Alec alright. He married my cousin a few years back and he has two twin sons with Evelyn. His parents, I've seen them quite a few times during the year. But wait, how do you even rela—" Sirius wasn't sure how or what, but it had hit him in the head. He glanced at the woman who was on the verge of bursting into tears. It was out in the open. He just knew.

Disbelief was written clearly across his face.

"H-He's my brother and those are our parents, bu-but, I thought they were dead. All dead. Murdered. . ." she shook into stifle of unbearable tears of distress and heartache. A hand was placed on her shoulder to look up to see it was Valeria who had an empathy expression.

"My brother's alive, and so are my parents. I thought they were dead by Lord Darkar," the redhead fairy had whimpered, as Valeria hugged Marion sympathetically. "Oh Marion, I'm so sorry."

Sirius felt guilty over the fact that Marion had bursted into sorrowful tears once she had learned that her brother was alive and not dead—he shuddered over such a thought.

"I hadn't known that he was your brother."

Marion had stopped with the crying and slowly composed herself. It was quite a shock to realize that in the past five years she had truly believed them to be dead, murdered by Darkar.

"You hadn't known. I-I . . .guess he's _alive_."

A part of her felt hurt or betrayed by such knowledge.

"Reg did say that Alec's here, probably competing too. We can find him after the race, what do you say, Marion?" Sirius had suggested.

Marion had simply nodded in agreement.

"Mummy, why are you sad?" Bloom noticed the heartbreak that flittered across her mother's face. Marion had never wanted to show her daughter this side of her from before—the wounds of a shattered heart—after the tragic, bloody war that supposedly claimed lives of their family. Her daughter was far too young to understand about the war that happened on Domino.

"I'm _not_ sad, my love. Not at all," the woman reassured her little girl by placing a hand on her cheeks.

Bloom stared at her mother in disbelief.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm okay."

"If you say so, Mummy." Marion could tell that her daughter knew that something was up. Bloom was a smart girl, but she hadn't decided to press on the matter further as the girl turned her attention back onto the large screen that showed the racers at being in different areas.

* * *

Oritel was highly aware of the fact that number two and three were gaining up on him quite rapidly, though it was no surprise to him. The duo had constantly managed to tail after him, almost as if the two were working together to get him out of first place. They weren't too far off from the finishing line.

A smirk appeared on his lips, as he decided to slow down his speed just a bit—allowing them to be in the lead for now. If anything, he wanted to create an illusion.

Alec was quite wary of the rider's strange motives.

It wasn't his usual strategy, he'd always used. For some reason, the blond-haired wizard had believed that the rider was deliberately pulling this move off—allowing him and Reg to be in the lead.

_"Strange, why would he do that?"_

_"I'm not entirely sure exactly, but I recommended that we both stay caution of him."_

The people in the crowd had let out an 'ohhhh' sound upon seeing such amazing displays of magical tricks by the many riders who were speeding throughout the race tract. Many people in the crowd were cheering (or rather rooting) for their favourite numbers—encouraging that said number for the ultimate victory.

Oritel had grinned, hearing the chanting of number one and the faces of his beloved Marion and Bloom flashed in his mind. The man had promised his young daughter that he would win for her and her mother. He would do anything for his girls, but of course he liked to make a grand statement.

The brown-haired man had carefully checked in his rear mirror to see if anyone was close by, but thankfully as it was there was no one near by which had meant he'd could use a flashing speeding magic to boost his speed. He whispered the spell under his breath. Within the next second, the leva-bike had increased in speed rather drastically as a firey wings had unfurled—giving off full boost.

Oritel had easily surpassed the two riders who assumed to be in the league.

Though the brunet man had a feeling that this might've caught them by pure surprise as he crossed the white finish line followed by the other two raiders who were right on his tail and both had finished in second and third places respectively.

The moment that the two riders had took of their helmets—one of them had long blond hair and vivid emerald eyes that was easily recognized by Oritel and the other was an unfamiliar man with shoulder-length black-haired man.

He was shook by the rider who took number two. His long rivalry he had for the past few years was actually his brother-in-law Alec? Alec as in Marion's older brother? He was actually alive? Or rather had been alive for all these years? That was almost _impossible_ to believe.

Oritel had took off his own helmet with much to the crowds astonishment.

He was a rider who went by number one and would disappear as soon he'd claimed the prize, leaving everyone to wonder who was the mysterious rider and he never had once revealed his face until now—even to the black-haired man and Alec's astonishment as well.

The blond-haired wizard's emerald eyes had gone wide and he had lost all colouring on his face. "Oritel?"

"Alec?"

"Hold on a second, you two know each other?" Regulus asked, noting the stunned expression his cousin-in-law face.

Regulus looked at Alec curiously.

"Yes. He's my brother-in-law Oritel. He's my baby sister's husband." Alec stated bluntly, though shock was clearly heard in his voice. He was too stunned by this unexpected revelation. The man couldn't even find the right words to say to Oritel as he was too lost in his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop here as this chapter was getting quite long. Err. . . if you noticed, I pulled another sibling-not-being-dead-but-being-actually-alive trope again, like in most of fics. I suppose I just love to overuse this kinda trope for some reason. 
> 
> I guess it's always fascinating to me, lol! Anyways a lot more interesting things is gonna happen in the next chapter! Ohh and if any of you are wondering how Regulus lived, well it's gonna be quite a tale for that in upcoming chapters!
> 
> I'd watched the Fate: The Winx Saga Trailer, and I have to say I'm a little excited to watch it once it drops on Netflix, and I'm aware of the controversy that's going around- like it being a total hot mess with characters, like Flora and Tecna won't be in it. And I noticed that is isn't going to be planet/realms or whatever, but something like countries? Hmm that's a bit interesting I guess?
> 
> Though several people are complaining about the actors/actresses being way too old, which by the way, since when is 24 or 25 is old, lol? That's mean and a little rude as well. I'm 24 does that make me old too, lol? The majority of the Winx fans like myself are probably around this age as well. 
> 
> Just please don't criticize the actresses/actors they don't deserve this much hate! I do agree that the fashion is. . . horrendous, they could've done much better for the Winx but alas it is what it is. I'm not going to judge it until it drops! 
> 
> Hopefully they won't mess with Bloom's background and that has me a little worried. "They deserve to know what I am?" I wonder what does that imply? Does it mean to her adoptive parents? Or friends? I couldn't tell which? 
> 
> I'm still going to watch the show anyways at least, it's better than S4-S8. I couldn't tolerate those seasons at all. 
> 
> To be fair Winx Club should've ended at "The Secret of The Lost Kingdom" and shouldn't have progressed on. That's my opinion. So what is your opinion about Fate: The Winx Saga, I'd like to hear it! :D


	5. Explanations

_Chapter Five: Explanations_

* * *

Marion couldn't help but to _stare_ at the big screen—to be precise—at the blond-haired man.

Chanting voices had become muffled and the people all around her had blurred into the background. She didn't even hear the excitement of her young daughter's voice due to her father's victory.

Her green eyes were glued to the familiar blond-haired wizard—the same shade of vividly green eyes that the duo had managed to share with their father Adrian. The way his jaw twitched in annoyance. His teeth glistened. His tall stature with firmly toned muscles.

The redhead fairy was in absolute disbelief. Marion had bit her lips. It was a customary habit that she had managed to develop over time due to her anxiety, as tears had overflowed in her eyes.

Drip.

_Broken._

Drip.

_Cold._

Drip.

_Blood._

Marion had shuddered hard in realization that her brother Alec was _indeed_ alive and _breathing_ before her own eyes. He _wasn't_ murdered as she had believed to be under Lord Darkar's hands. But _how_? It was almost as if her brain simply _couldn't_ acknowledge the reality of the weighty situation.

Had her brother barely manage to escape, half-alive?

Why hadn't Alec manage to contact her in all these years?

Or worse, had her older brother had assumed that she was dead as well?

Her mind raced with constant images and old lingering memories that was both cheerful but yet a heartbreaking tragedy. Memories of Alec holding young Daphne as he played with her, tossed her up in the air to Marion's own horror.

The way he had spoiled Daphne, showering her with his gifts, kisses, and warm hugs. Or the time he had practically teased his little sister Marion about getting a son—well it was mostly to annoy Oritel—but. . .he hadn't known that she would have another daughter instead, a bright little niece who was filled with curiosity and wonder about the world.

Marion had felt painful holes within her soul that were slowly _getting_ bigger. It _hurt_. The realization of the truth of her older brother being alive had _shattered_ her world entirely. It weighed her down heavily.

Recollections of that disastrous, tragic event had entered her mind. Crimson blood had spilled. The blood of innocence. The vividly images had reeked of destruction and unbearable amount of pain that soared through her heart in that very moment. She felt as if the world was spinning all around her in a fast blur motion—every image fading into the background.

A firm, strong hand was placed on her shoulder—snapping the redhead fairy out of her emotional trance that she'd been stuck in for the past ten, no fifteen minutes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sirius' voice had shifted to deep concern. He really hadn't the intention of breaking her fragile soul. Sirius hadn't known that the woman was closely related to Alec.

 _Alright?_ Marion wasn't too sure herself.

 _If only. . ._ too many things had roamed in her mind.

To be precise, she felt all her emotions had exploded all over the place in disorientation if she had to be honest. A part of her felt like she was completely irritated and another part of her had wanted to burst into unbearable, sorrowful tears. Too many emotions spiraled within her.

Marion's heart was a gigantic mess.

She couldn't keep overflowing with heartbreaking tears and dabbed at her eyes, despite the slight redness that tinged her face especially around the eyes and tip of the nose. She had to remain clam but. . . even she had found it to be rather hard to do.

"I'm sorry about this. I should be fine, even okay, but this _wasn't_ what I'd expected. My supposedly 'dead' brother turned out to be alive." Marion shook her head, a deepened frown tugged at her lips. The irony in that. . .

"Don't worry about that. I can't imagine how shocked you must be to find out this way. Were the two of you really close?" Sirius questioned.

That caused Marion to smile a bit over reflecting her childhood memories. Her brother's laughter echoed in her mind. All the things they had done together in secret, the things he protected her from, and the way he'd shown brotherly affection towards her (along with the times he practically teased her about).

Marion nodded fervently. "We we _so_ _close_ in terms as brother and sister even though he was sometimes annoying and constantly teasing me."

Her heart ached painfully upon reminiscing on those past memories.

"Mummy why are you crying?" Bloom's soft voice had brought Marion back to reality.

Marion's bright emerald eyes had shifted onto her young child who was clearly worried about her. The redhead girl frowned deeply upon seeing her mother in tears. Bloom hadn't known what had caused her mother to become distraught all of a sudden.

How was Marion going to explain this to her daughter?

She simply couldn't avoid the truth from her own child. Would Bloom understand the full, weighty truth?

A light, faint smile crossed Marion's face, although the smile had felt forced and it _hadn't_ matched her facial expression.

Bloom was far too young to know the difference. Marion had to put Bloom's mind at ease with the best possible explanation that her daughter would understand.

If only life was easier rather than being utterly messy.

* * *

"Alec?"

"Oritel?"

The two men were completely baffled by each other's _unexpected_ appearance. Though the crowds attention were fixated on the three men who already crossed the finish line, though in particular, they were staring in Oritel's direction as if a few people had easily recognized his appearance (in which no one had seen in the past few years) much to their own astonishment.

All of a sudden, he felt his blood run cold over the thought of Oritel being possibly _alone_ , which meant one thing that he rather _not_ believe as a valid proof. His sweet baby sister was. . . no he couldn't just assume that she was truly dead, in which he believed for the past couple of years after the devastating war that claimed many innocent lives.

The blond-haired man had to get the answer from Oritel.

He had to know if little Marion was alive and _if not_ , something within him had burned in pure anger over the fact that Oritel hadn't protected his baby sister like he promised he would. Just dwelling about Marion had made him feel infuriated with brother-in-law, regardless of his royal status if that were indeed the case. Alec had never known that Oritel had been alive for all these years, though he wondered if he'd known from before, things could've turned out differently.

All colouring had drained from Alec's face as he examined the brunet's sharp familiar features. He always had a haughty and regal appeal about him that constantly demanded people's attention to be on him no matter wha, even if it was something so insignificant. Charisma.

The once warm smile had vanished from Oritel's face—leaving him to be wary of the blond wizard who unexpectedly turned out to be his wife's older bother.

_Who knew?_

The endless heart aching days he'd witnessed his wife in pure distress had been utterly difficult. It was almost as if someone had personally shot a thick, heavy bullet into his chest, leaving traces of unfaded scars behind. Never being able to heal properly no matter how many healing spells he'd tried. The wounds would forever leave a deep mark.

"I never thought that my rival would be you, Oritel? It's a little amusing _no_?" Alec said, deadpanned.

A somber expression had crossed his face.

The blond-haired wizard's vividly emerald narrowed at the man before him. He couldn't figure out why _he_ was here in the first place? "So where _is_ my little sister?" Alec's heart raced once he asked this particular question, fully knowing that Oritel's answer would determine the fate of his young sister.

Oritel gazed at Alec earnestly.

"Your sister is fine. In fact, she's somewhere in the crowd, probably making her way here as we speak." Oritel's brown eyes shifted to the crowd. It was hard to pinpoint her exact location as there was far too many people around and the fact that sunlight was gone for the day.

"I'm not sure if your taunting me or being serious, Oritel?" the blond wizard appeared to be skeptical. A single eyebrow being raised in question.

"Why would I taunt you about Marion?" Oritel frowned. _"She's_ your _sister."_

Sure, there had been several times especially in their younger years where the prince would practically taunt Alec about his little sister, always getting him off guard and Alec being who he was, had acted rather dramatically in being an overly protective older brother.

But this wasn't one of times that Oritel would start joking around especially when it concerned his dear family. In fact, the atmosphere around them alone grew suspenseful. It _wasn't_ even a time to be joking about important matters.

The brunet man spotted glimmer of tears fill his green eyes, as Alec pondered over Oritel's implications in realization that his younger sister _hadn't_ been dead as the wizard presumed to be.

" _What?_ She's. . . Marion's really _alive_?" he asked again, still astounded, but this time hope filled his tone entirely.

He was utterly bewildered by this fact alone. The feeling was rather _indescribable_ , really. A series of happiness and relief had exploded inside of him. After all those agonizing years of believing that he'd failed his sister. . . it'd left nothing but a haunting memory of her ever since. Sometimes he would face nightmares about her. It was too horrifying to imagine. For the most part, heavy guilt had consumed him.

"Yes," the brunet sighed heavily, though a part of Oritel had felt for the man's pain about his young sister.

The smile on Alec's face almost seemed to be that of a haunting weeping ghost. A miserable, heartbreaking at one as well. The muscles in his cheeks seemed to be twitching somewhere between disbelief and agony. For a single moment, the man looked awfully disheartened, as he kept repeating those words—like it had provided some kind of solace.

"I-I _can't_ _believe_ it." Alec's emerald eyes glistened with fresh tears. _Marion's alive._

The pure feeling of knowing that his sister was truly alive had lightened his world. It had _changed_ everything. He turned to Regulus and filled him on such ecstatic but yet astounding news.

He noticed that the duo were heading towards him. Oritel noted that the black-haired man looked strangely familiar. It was his appearance. Smooth shoulder length black hair, sharp cheekbones and jawline. Almost like Sirius in a way. Oritel extended his hand out to the strangely familiar man.

"Regulus Black," the wizard greeted firmly, shaking his hand. In a way, somehow this man had appeared to be rather intimidating. There was a majestic aura about him from the way he held his posture and that expression he wore on the face.

"Oritel Sparks. Pleasure to meet you, but you don't happen to be related to Sirius?" he asked curiously.

Regulus' grey eyes had widened in surprise.

That had explained how Sirius and Remus were here if they had met this man in the first place? Hold on a second, had this man before him lived on Earth or something? Not only that, but Regulus had found the situation to be a little entertaining that his older brother had somehow chosen people as his friends and allies to be his rival like always. It was like Sirius had intentionally chosen to be against him.

"He's my older brother. I didn't know you were friends with him?"

Oritel let out a small chuckle. "Well, Marion and I just met Sirius yesterday along with his friends when we took our daughter to the playground."

"Seriously?" It almost sounded like a rhetorical question.

The brunet gave a nod. "Yes."

Regulus was well aware of who Sirius' close friends were—it only implied the obvious—Remus, Lily, James, and the boy named Harry who was around six years old. The girl must've befriended Harry at the park.

"So how do you know Alec? The two of you seem to be friends or something?" Oritel asked.

"He married my cousin a few years back." Regulus explained.

Oritel was genuinely surprised by such knowledge. His gaze shifted off to Alec. " _You_ were on _Earth_?"

"For a brief period, yes, I was. I wanted to keep a low-profile after what _happened_. . ." the blond-haired wizard trailed off, not wanting to reminisce on the past tragic and bloody memories.

Oritel couldn't understand how had he and Marion had not come across him if he'd been on Earth around the same time period as Alec? It would have defiantly spared Marion from the devastating heartbreaks she'd endured as she grieved over her supposedly 'dead' family. The unimaginable wounds that was forever scarred. It was utterly unbearable seeing her reduced to those tears.

A single memory had entered the man's mind.

A memory Oritel had wished _hadn't_ stained his mind.

It'd _hurt_ him to see his wife _so_ devastated.

 _"Oritel, they're_ all _dead. First my beautiful girl, Daphne, then my brother and now my parents. . . the people I loved, are_ all _gone. I can't. . .it hurts too much," Marion spoke through heartbreaking tears. Her voice trembled. Her green eyes were bloodshot red and her small nose was puffy and bright red._

_It was so unlike Oritel to see his wife in such a devastating state. Marion had slowly fallen in an inconsolable state, not seeing any reasons with her husband or anyone that was close to her._

_The red-haired fairy wasn't going to get up from her bed. No. She had wanted to bury herself deeply in the bed—never wanting to see another daylight again. Her soul was filled with unimaginable anguish that it had left her with no room to enjoy life ever again._ _Marion_ _was drowning in her own sorrowful grief._

_"Marion," Oritel tried again, his voice ever so soft and gentle as the man ran his fingers in his wife's long messy hair that she would normally keep tidy. But the past couple of days, Marion hadn't given a damn about anything—even as far as ignoring her husband._ _It had made her sob even more upon hearing his deep, soft voice._

_"Please, sweetheart, you have to get up. You_ can't _stay in bed like this forever. You have to freshen up and most importantly you_ need _to_ eat _. You hadn't had any food in hours," the brown-haired man reminded his pregnant wife, as his brown eyes stared down at her concernedly. He couldn't bare to see her in those tears._

_Marion sniffled, as she side-glanced her husband._

_She really hadn't wanted to get out of bed or to eat anything at all. The woman wasn't in the mood for such things or had any appetite as she was hardly hungry._

_"Marion," the brunet man warned, his facial expression becoming utterly stern. His tone hadn't indicated any type of mirthfulness. It was her husband's deep tone that had demanded her attention to be on him and to listen to his very order regardless of the situation that Marion was in._

_Oritel_ _had narrowed his eyes at her. Marion was practically being unreasonable nor was she thinking logically. No. He wasn't going to allow her to suffer in her grief._

_Marion's emerald eyes had fluttered wide open in shock by her husband's unexpected response. He lifted her into his strong, muscular arms. Though she had easily seen his wounded scars. Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing his injuries._

_In a way, it almost made her feel utterly guilty, knowing that he too had suffered as much as she did, but he hadn't displayed much of his emotions._

_Although, Marion had seen Oritel cry silently over the loss of his family members as well but she hadn't even considered his feelings. Oh, h_ _ow heartless she was!_

_A cold and unpleasant feeling had ran down the back of her spine over the thought of her unborn child. A dark and bitter sensation had washed over her. Her features had tensed over the realization that if she hadn't been pregnant during the escalating war, Marion could've protected Daphne with her life. Daphne would've been alive and safe, among her and Oritel's arms._

_A feeling of resentment had swirled within her chest towards her growing baby._

_It wasn't that Marion hated her baby itself, no she didn't, but she simply had this child at the wrong time. In fact, she and Oritel had planned to have three to four children in their lives._ _If only she and Oritel had been more careful instead, just maybe she could've prevented Daphne's untimely demise from occurring._ _It wasn't fair._

_"I don't want to eat Oritel," Marion spat out angrily, her arms crossing over her chest._

_"Excuse me. Yes. You. Are." Oritel emphasized each word carefully and clearly in a frustrated tone. It was evidently that he was slowly losing his temper with her despite the way he was being so clam and understanding with his wife._

_The redhead queen had threw her husband a glare, shaking her head to the side, disapprovingly._

_Oritel_ _furrowed his brows together. He couldn't understand why she was being so stubborn. Why was Marion refusing everything? "Now you're acting like a stubborn child. You need to eat for the baby. If you don't want to feed yourself then I'll be the one to do so."_

_Marion's tears were at bay._ _"No. Just leave me alone Oritel."_

It'd been emotionally exhausting and painful trying to snap his wife out of her dreadful depression. It hadn't been a smooth ride. Just watching Marion suffer through the stages of grief had been utterly unbearable in his eyes, despite the amount of times he tried to comfort her. But Marion had been in an inconsolable state.

It was something he _hadn't_ wanted to remember.

Those times had been dark and unpleasant until the day that their younger daughter, Bloom had been born, light had once again shown in the midst of their somber life. Bloom had been the light of his and Marion's life.

It had snapped Marion out of her long depression. Though she had gotten emotionally attached to their darling baby girl, in which, had resulted her become an overly protective mother. To be frank, he too, was overprotective of his only child.

 _"Daddy!"_ a high-pitched voice had pierced through the air cheerfully.

The voice was easily recognizable as the brown-haired man turned to source of the voice—it was his beaming little girl. In that instant, his seriousness had melted into that of pure warmth, as the girl rushed to her dear father. A grin formed on his lips.

"Oh my sweet Bloom!" Oritel lifted her into his arms. The little girl had wrapped her arms around her father's neck as she rested her head on the curve of his shoulder.

"I watched you on screen Daddy! You were amazing!" Bloom gushed, though Oritel could see the bright pink colour stain her rounded cheeks. Clearly, she was impressed by his exquisite skills that he demonstrated in the race. "Even Mummy loved it! But Daddy. . . " her voice grew quiet and she looked at Oritel concernedly. "Mummy was crying."

Oritel had stiffened.

The man's gaze had shifted off to Alec and simply knew what had caused his wife to be upset. It must've _shocked_ her in seeing her brother being alive after all these years.

But the question was: had his daughter known why Marion was upset? Had Bloom known about her uncle being alive and not really dead? Hold on, would his five-years-old daughter understand such a concept?

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll talk to Mummy alright. I'll make her feel better, okay," he promised.

"She said something about me having an uncle. . . " the girl trailed off, pondering over her mother's explanations. She furrowed her red brows, appearing confused to the whole ordeal.

"Ah," Oritel smiled, as he turn on his heels to catch the sight of his wife who was making her way towards him and Bloom. A frown slipped on his lips, seeing the sadness cross her face. He outstretched his hand, placing it tenderly on her cheek.

Oritel could faintly see the tears streaks on her face. "Darling, how are you feeling?"

Marion smiled sadly. "I'm not entirely sure, but rather mixed feelings about my brother being alive. I'm still overwhelmed and stunned."

"Do you want to—"

"Of course, I do Oritel."

It wasn't even a question. Despite everything that was going on. Despite the fact that she could feel the tension linger in the air. She wanted to see _him_ again. The redhead woman felt anxious about seeing her dear brother again in all those years. Five years had passed.

It'd been a long time.

It was quite the haughty feeling.

A ghost of the past had resurfaced _again_.

A lump had rose up to her throat.

She felt all skittish from the inside—a feeling in which she hadn't experienced or had felt in a long time. She had turned on her heels, feeling the grip of her husband tighten on her waist. It was a small gesture he made to make her feel at ease over reuniting with her older brother after all these years.

Alec and Marion's gaze had met one another.

The duo siblings drowning in each others appearance. It was hard to ignore the fact that they were alive and breathing as both siblings had presumed that. . . they had had met their fates in the bloody war.

The blond-haired wizard was the one to approach his younger sister. Tears were threatening to spill from his emerald eyes upon the sight of her. His heart pounding rapidly within his chest with each step he took.

"Marion? Is it _really_ you, little sister?"

Marion felt her heart had skipped a beating rhythm upon hearing his familiar voice. She swallowed hardly and glanced in his direction. "Alec? Is. . .is it _really_ you?" her voice became a little edgy. "But _how?"_

"I was going to ask you the _same_ exact question?"

He pushed her red bangs to the side of her heart-shaped face. Marion looked exactly how he'd remembered her to be, but she appeared to be even more beautiful. The man pulled her into a tight embrace, as tears dripped from his eyes—ever relieved from his grief.

"All those years, you were really, _alive_ ," Marion choked on the last word, as she sniffled.

It was hard to imagine such a thought.

But in a way, she felt as if fate had decided to mock her right back in the face.

"I thought you perished in the destruction, little sis," Alec's grip had tightened and he whispered in her ear. "I'm _so_ glad that you're alive."

"The same could be said about you Alec. I missed you _so_ much," she whispered back. She had _no_ desire of wanting to let go of her brother, but yet, the duo siblings had pulled away from each other, still gazing at each other in disbelief.

Alec had wiped the tears off of his sister's face.

He _couldn't_ bare to see her in heavy tears.

Marion had noticed that a black-haired woman had approached her brother's side.

The redhead looked at the woman curiously.

Sirius did say that her brother had married a cousin of his—that was clearly evident by her haughty appearance. The sharp cheek bones, and similar grey eyes.

Alec had whispered something into the woman's ear. A look of genuine surprise had flittered across her face. Evelyn's grey eyes had softened as she realised who Marion was—what she'd meant to her husband. She was his sister, in which he had presumed that his little sister was dead.

The woman extended her hand out to Marion, greeting her sister-in-law for the very first time, but rather awkwardly. It was difficult to come to terms with the idea that her sister-in-law was once believed to be dead, instead of being alive.

Evelyn had easily spotted Marion's face that was tinged in redness. Clearly, she'd been in distress earlier once the revelation had played out on the large TV screen.

"I _hadn't_ realised that my brother was _alive_ and _living_ on _Earth_." Marion's emerald eyes flickered in sadness. In a way, her chest ached. It'd just baffled her to no end. How hadn't she or Oritel had crossed path with her brother?

Evelyn smiled sadly—sympathizing with Marion's grief.

"He was for awhile, for a few years, before we managed to move to Magix."

"Oh."

That had certainly explained why she or Oritel hadn't managed to come across each other's paths. But still, they could've in the first couple of years, but who knew?

"I'm sure we have _plenty_ to catch up on," Alec said, looping his arm on his wife's shoulders as the duo had managed to walk back into the crowd that was scattering away, once he'd collected his prize.

Oritel had easily slipped away, not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself and his family than he needed too before anyone can give a second thought about his and Marion's appearance.

The brunet man knew he'd made a great mistake in taking off of his helmet out in public. He just prayed to the Great Dragon that hopefully that no one would notice such a glare. But who in their right mind would dismiss such a huge, striking realisation? Only if someone were truly dimwitted and naïve. But that wouldn't be the case with everyone.

Marion had her arm entangled in her husband's—glancing around the area quite worriedly. They had to leave quietly without anyone managing to call them out.

It wasn't necessarily out of fear, but out of protecting the existence of their only daughter. It would place a target over their daughter's head—knowing that existence of the Domino's Royal Bloodline hadn't been completely destroyed. . . well she could only imagine the worse of the worse. Marion shuddered.

Oritel glanced at his wife, nervously.

She didn't appeared to be pleased with him at the moment.

A hue of irritation crossed her lovely features. Yup. Marion was going to officially murder him to pieces _if_ a single person had managed to spill out the details. At the very least, it was _no_ longer daylight. Bright lights had lit up once the sun had dipped into the horizon. She had let out a weary sigh.

Maybe people _wouldn't_ question it.

She hoped that _no one_ would pay attention to such _trivial_ details.

Her emerald eyes had widened once she and Oritel had stepped into the scene that appeared to be some kind of feud.

Sirius and the unrecognizable blond-haired man were at each other's throat—both fuming in outrage by each other's appearance. Alec and James were trying to calm Sirius down but were failing, meanwhile Regulus was trying to reason with Lucius. Marion gazed at her husband who also appeared baffled as her.

"Sirius was surprised to see the Malfoys here is all. The same could be said about them, well Lucius to be in particular wasn't thrilled and well. . . they're at each other's throats after throwing heavy insults at each other," Remus clarified.

Lily shook her head. Sure, they spat heavy insults at one another. But to draw everyone's attention towards them was another thing. It was quite embarrassing.

"They're behaving like children."

Marion agreed with Lily. It wasn't something adults should display out in public, but unfortunately, many adults still acted out like young children who would be more mature compared to some thirty years old. That was sad.

"Why did you invite Malfoy of all people? He's nothing but trouble." Sirius hissed.

Regulus remained collected and calm. "Because _I can_ Sirius and I enjoy Narcissa's company as you do Andromeda's."

"Andromeda? I didn't think you'd ever bring her name up? You know her being labeled as a blood traitor and all."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Well things had _changed_ Sirius. You'd know if you spend more time around the family and besides the point is, anyone can come here no matter what their alinement is: good or dark."

Sirius scowled. "Not _him_ though. He uses dark magic. His intentions are evil, you know a slimy _Death Eater_ —"

This made Regulus narrow his grey eyes at his older brother. Sometimes Sirius without realizing could be pretty much prejudiced as the rest of the Black family in many different ways. Had his older brother forgotten all about that precise detail? Regulus once been a Death Eater before managing to defect from his alliance to the Dark Lord.

"I was _one_ too Sirius."

"But you're _different_ from Malfoy." Sirius spat out distastefully.

A hand was gently placed on Sirius' shoulder which had startled the man. He spun on his heels to see it was Andromeda to his own sheer surprise. "Dromeda?"

Andromeda's expression had softened.

"Sirius, just please calm down and listen to what he has to say. All this must be completely shocking to you and you're not used to some of the changes that happened over the past few years."

"But—how. . . were you invited by Regulus because I can highly assure you that he wouldn't even cons—"

Andromeda smiled warmly. "He did and so did Evelyn, Alec, and the others. Anyways, the point is you should talk and listen to Regulus for once and try to mend your relationship with him. You two are more alike than you know. Sometimes Sirius, the people we _least_ expect to change would in the end."

Sirius pondered his cousin's words thoughtfully.

Andromeda always knew how to give such insightful advice. Maybe he should give Regulus another chance. He supposed the shock of today's event simply overwhelmed him. He watched as she had joined her husband Ted and their twelve-years-old daughter Nymphadora who constantly changed her hair into bright colour, much to her mother's annoyance.

Alec's voice piped up. "Look, Sirius, your brother told me that you detest the Dark Arts. I personally don't like dark magic either, but it is essential in this dimension. You see, light _can't_ exist _without_ darkness and every magic that exists in this dimension has to have its counter opposite otherwise magic cease to exist, well in the terms of the Magic Dimension that is."

"It almost sound like the yin-yang concept," James said.

"It is. Everything in this world has to have balance. Even a tiny grain of uneven salt could tip the balance off."

"So basically you can use dark magic _without_ being sentence to jail?" Sirius questioned.

He hadn't liked the idea too much.

"That depends on a couple of factors. Certain types of forbidden spells can grant you a ticket to jail. Murdering people, performing illegal black magic, stealing spells, wether from scrolls or ripping it from someone's body and simply by taking over the Magical Universe that would certainly grant you life to prison." Alec briefly explained.

"But otherwise, you can boast all about your family's reputation in the dark arts which is fine. Plenty of witches and dark wizards do that. It's _not_ a crime _unless_ your intentions means something else entirely."

"That does sound pretty reasonable," Remus remarked.

Just coming from a notorious dark wizarding family alone had left a bitter and cold feeling linger in chest. Cold chills ran down his spine over the memories of his childhood that was filled with nothing but pure darkness.

Sirius had found the idea hard to accept or to even sink into his mind. He wasn't proud of the family he happened to be related too—who are heartless, racist, and cold-blooded murders. Sirius scoffed.

 _"Marion!_ Is it _really_ you?" a woman's voice spoke astounded. Her aqua eyes widened upon seeing her friend again, assuming that her fate had been tragic. Or that's what Alec told her.

That voice had reminded her of Lilac.

It'd been far too long since Marion had last seen her best-friend.

Marion spun on her heel to see _her_ again to her surprise. A smile blossomed on her lips.

 _"Lilac!_ It's _so_ good to see you again!"

"I could say the same. I thought—your brother, he told me you died. When I heard the news, I cried all evening. I just couldn't believe it." Lilac said.

Guilt had rose through Marion's soul, as the woman realised that she should've sought her dear friend after the bloody tragedy, but she had assumed of the worse case scenario just like her brother's fate.

"I thought my brother was dead too. I should've looked for him, but. . ." no words or any form of excuses could cross her mind. In a way, Marion felt as if her tongue was tied. Her emerald eyes shinned with tenderness—though her gaze had fallen on the young child who was currently being held by Lilac. "And who's the little one?" Marion cooed to the little baby.

Lilac smiled warmly. "She's my daughter. Her name is Lyra Black."

"Your daughter is beautiful," Marion returned the smile.

"Thank you."

The duo fairies spun on their heel to see that Alec had gone into brief details all about the different magical creatures that existed throughout the universe. It was far more expansive compared to the Wizarding world. Witches and wizards _weren't_ the only ones that were labeled as beings.

Marion could see the confusion cross Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius' face.

They were overwhelmed by such heavy information. It wasn't an easy concept to grasp about the entire Magic Dimension and it's history overnight especially to people who never knew of such a place had existed.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in," James commented.

Alec felt his face heat up, upon releasing that he'd lost them with his words. The blond-haired wizard had forgotten that they barely know anything about the magical universe. That everything around here was pretty new to them.

"The more time you linger in this dimension, the more you'll understand how this universe functions as a society. I'm aware that this all very new to you, so it'll take quite a bit of time to learn all about it." Alec said smoothly as possible.

"I remember when Alec first told me all about this magical universe. At first, I thought he was bonkers, that he was making things up until he proved me otherwise." Evelyn spoke reminisced on her memories of when she'd first encountered her husband. Though when she'd met Alec for the first time, it hadn't been exactly a nice start.

"I can _only_ imagine," Marion commented, with a slight giggle.

Alec's eyes had shifted onto the little redhead girl that Oritel held in his arms.

Apparently the girl was whispering something into her father's ear. Form the way the girl gazed at her father quite affectionately, Alec could easily tell that Oritel had dotted on his daughter—probably going so far out in spoiling the girl.

The redhead girl had somehow manage to wrap Oritel around her little pinky, just like how her mother, Marion, had done with their father Adrian, earning their father's soft spot in the heart—becoming Daddy's Little Princess.

"Is she your daughter? My little niece?" Alec asked dumbfoundedly.

Marion smiled brightly at her brother, before turning her attention to her husband and daughter with adoration filling her green eyes. "She is! Her name is Bloom."

"It took you long enough to figure out you have a niece. You know, with her coming at me, yelling Daddy quite loudly." Oritel teased his brother-in-law who shot him a glare.

"May I hold her?"

"Did you really ask?" Marion lifted a single red brow. "Bloom's your niece Alec."

"If memory serves me right little sis, Oritel can be pretty much intimidating when he wants too." Alec smirked, earning a glare from his brother-in-law as he handed Bloom over to her uncle. Though Bloom wasn't exactly delighted over the idea that she was being held like a little child.

The girl looked up at the unrecognizable blond-haired man who happened to be her uncle. Her mother's older brother, named Alec. Still, she found it quite hard to believe that he was alive. It hadn't really sunk into her five-years-old-mind.

"Hi. . ." Bloom said shyly.

"Hello Bloom!" beamed Alec, gazing at the girl's features who looked like a mirror image to her mother despite the colouring of their eyes that made a notable difference. "She looks exactly like you, but with Mum's eyes."

That made Marion's heart burst into happiness upon that mere comment. Her eyes lit up. "How are Mum and Dad? I thought they were—" she couldn't finish such a sentence. It was unbearable to say.

"They were _never_ murdered by _him_. But we assumed that was your fate and that Oritel was alive somewhere. Mum and Dad are doing well. But I'm glad we're wrong about that part and that you're alive with your family. They'll certainly love Bloom once they meet her."

Marion couldn't help but smile weakly at that as her mind reeled back to her older daughter Daphne who'd been cherished by her parents who spoiled her with much love. _It'd hurt._

Alec placed a hand on Marion's shoulder and gently squeezed it for comfort upon sensing her emotions and thoughts. He gave her that all knowing look. His emerald eyes were filled with solace.

Not a moment to soon, Alec's cellphone had unexpectedly went off, shattering the sibling-bonding moment. The man glanced as the screen to see it was Adrian, his father. It was just his damned _luck_.

He swallowed hardly as he handed Bloom back to Oritel. One thing was for sure, this call wasn't going to be pleasant one. If his father had been anywhere near the tv then it would most likely be quite an astonishing surprise for him and Lassandra.

Marion sensing her brother's worry, she easily understood what was going on. That familiar expression he'd worn on his face was that of seriousness. It'd only happened whenever he had a row with their father. If somehow Adrain had watched the race—

All colouring had drained from Marion's face, just realising _who_ was possibly watching. Just spotting Oritel within the sea of crowds was something her father or mother would easily recognize compared to other people who weren't too familiar with their appearance. But her parents. Nope. Their eyes were sharp as a hawk.

A cold feeling swirled within her chest at the deep realisation that she and her husband may have given them quite a rude awakening after all these years. Marion simply couldn't imagine how shocked they must've been at catching their sight.

A firm hand was placed on her shoulder.

It was Oritel's as the man gazed down at her concernedly.

"Is everything alright, love?" he whispered, brushing his lips against his wife's hairline.

A tight knot was wrapped all around her stomach. The anxiety had sept into her blood. At this point, she was beyond nervous. Marion bit her lips. She and her husband should've been more careful, but. . . everything was slowly falling apart.

"I don't know Oritel. _They_ thought I was dead Oritel. I can't begin to imagine. . . I mean, if they'd watched the events unfold on TV then who knows how shocked they must've been." Marion whispered. It hadn't been her intention to pull off something like this towards Adrian and Lassandra.

The redhead gazed at her five-years-old child. Marion had placed a hand on her child's rosy cheeks. This would defiantly overwhelm Bloom if she'd realized that her maternal grandparents were indeed alive. It would only confuse Bloom. Her daughter seemed to be gazing in Alec's direction in puzzlement. Her red brows furrowed. Bloom was debating whether or not she had believed him to be her supposedly uncle.

Alec had finished his conversation with his father, not appearing too thrilled as he approached Oritel and Marion rather sternly. Marion could tell that he hadn't enjoyed the call, there was no doubt about it.

"Well, I should let you know that Mum and Dad wish to see you, little sis and Oritel. They want answers. Mum was practically stunned and Dad was well. . . can't say he's angry but he isn't too happy either."

That pretty much summed up over how baffled Adrain and Lassandra possibly were by catching her and Oritel on screen. Guilt filled her soul. She could hardly blame them for how they were feeling. If her daughter were somehow to do something similar to her and Oritel, Marion would've grounded Bloom for life.

Bloom's bright blue eyes flickered with much curiosity between her parents and uncle.

"So I presume, they want to meet us now?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> It's been over a month since I last update this story, sorry about that but I've been busy. So many things just going on at the moment in my life, but now everything is back to normal (well, I mean for my schedule of course, lol).
> 
> This chapter had been a little tricky of how I wanted to things to play out—to say I'm actually satisfied with how it came out to be after tweaking with some scenes and moving them around and deleting some here and there. Finally it's done! *sighs* Finally that's over. Though this chapter was getting too long so I decided to cut it into 2 parts. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long as I'm still emotionally excited to write the next chapter! :D :D :D
> 
> I hope you had enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below! I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!
> 
> Until Next Time!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd double checked several times about any grammar mistakes, and if there is any, please point it out as for some reason I always catch it after posting the chapter.
> 
> It seems a bit confusing in the first chapter but this is how I'd imagined it would be, tired writing other version of it but it didn't satisfied me. There's lots of things I changed, so it's defiantly an AU not everything is going to follow the accurate timeline of both series. I hope you'd enjoyed this new story!
> 
> I'll eventually add more characters as the story progress as I don't want to tag so many overwhelming characters, lol. Keep it short and nice for now.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
